Dr Sexy MD
by lovepass77
Summary: Welcome to Mercy Grace Hospital in an alternate supernatural universe where Sam and Dean are forced to go undercover as new intern doctors. Dean deals with his crush on Dr. Sexy and Sam helps a nurse combat supernatural diseases.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Dr. Sexy MD.

**Synopsis: **_Welcome to Mercy Grace Hospital in an alternate supernatural universe where Sam and Dean are forced to go undercover as new intern doctors. The doctors and nurses at Mercy Grace have no idea they are really hunters, but with the help of two angels Gabriel and Castiel they are able to save a lot of lives, have a lot of sexy fun and even learn from the best doctor their mentor at Mercy Dr. Sexy MD himself. So get ready for some super sexy Supernatural like SERIOUSLY!___

**Author**: lovepass77  
**Rating**: M for sexuality, slash and crude language.  
**Genre:** Supernatural  
**Characters: ** Dr. Sexy, Dr. Sam Wilson, Dr. Dean Sheppard, John Winchester, Dr. Ellen Piccolo, Dr. Katherine Cox, Dr. Kripke, Dr. Badass, Nurse Wang, Nurse Sullivan, Tessa the Reaper, Gabriel, Kali, Castiel, Chastity and several patients with names of some of my favorite characters and my friends.  
**Pairings/Love triangles: **Dr Sexy/Dr. Danger, Dr. Wilson/Dr. Piccolo/Nurse Sullivan, and Dr. Sheppard/Tessa/Nurse Wang,

**Aliases:** Dr. Wilson aka Dr. McSammy, Dr. Sheppard aka Dr. Danger and Burt Aframian

**Timeline:** This is the second time they've been trapped at Mercy Grace as this story takes place not long after the events in Changing Channels.

**Songs:** I like to incorporated many song titles and lyrics into my stories because music is such a wonderful inspiration in general, but especially for Supernatural and these songs just make me want to write so if you have the chance go ahead and listen to them it will help you understand my stories better.

**Disclaimer:** I have absolutely no rights to Supernatural, it belongs to Eric Kripke aka T-Bear. I just like to write stories about it also just an extra note I am not a slash fan by any stretch of the imagination so this is my first story to include any at all so wish me luck and please don't take it too seriously. Also, there are some references to Grey's Anatomy that I've added in as well.

**Author's note:** I love the episode Changing Channels so I dedicate this fiction to that episode, to all my friends over at the OP, especially Chelsea who let me know why I should do this particular story and to Tamina who is an inspiration for one of my patient characters. Also, to the amazing cast and crew especially Jeremy Carver and Eric Kripke who wrote this great episode and yes they do say 'seriously' a lot at Mercy Grace.

**Chapter 1: Paging Doctor Kripke. **

Scene: Mercy Grace Hospital Emergency Wing in Seattle, Washington.

_An ambulance pulls up outside the hospital emergency entrance and paramedics rush quickly to remove a man critically injured after suffering a massive ischemic stroke. _

The injured man is carrying false identification so the paramedics tell the interns awaiting new patients that his name is Burt Aframian and that he was found slumped over alone outside a motel in a 1967 Chevy Impala after having a cerebral infarction.

_Two of the new interns on call are completely shocked when they arrive at the scene and immediately recognize this man Burt as their father John Winchester. _

_Dr. Dean Sheppard looks over at his brother Dr. Sam Wilson with stunned fearfulness in his eyes as the paramedics rush their father inside to their attendee Dr. Sexy who will have to perform immediate brain surgery on John. _

_Dr. Sexy slams his hands into the double doors of the emergency room coming in ready to work with extreme confidence and animal magnetism_.

Dr. Sexy is a demi-god and is consider the most handsome man on the planet since Hercules himself. Dr. Sexy's father is Eros, the Greek god of love and sexual desire. He was one of the first gods to emerge from primeval chaos and is considered to be one of the eldest gods in creation. Eros' brother is named Anteros also known as the returner of love and Eros' wife was a mortal woman named Psyche.

Psyche his mother raised Dr. Sexy up to be strong like his father, but Eros was hardly around for Dr. Sexy growing up because he and his brother Anteros were in charge of maintaining relationships throughout the world with the help of their cupid army. Without the presence of his father to guide him Dr. Sexy became somewhat bitter, especially after the death of his mother Psyche. He turned his back on love instead choosing science as the answer to the world's ills. He's always been extremely interested in human anatomy so he decided to become a doctor and attended medical school at the University of Washington.

Dr. Sexy remains single despite the repeated attempts at wooing him by both males and females around him. He refuses to fall in love yet enjoys the admiration he receives because over the years he's become a narcissist. He's a master with the scalpel and in the bedroom because he has a natural sense of what people desire handed down to him from his father. He can make almost anyone want him with just a look and if he kisses someone they often have immediate repeated orgasms.

However, he rarely kisses people because he gets no pleasure from it or from sex so he remains celibate. He's been cursed by Eros who is mad at him for giving up on love. Dr. Sexy can only give pleasure, but can never receive any until he opens his heart up to someone and truly loves them so he mostly stays to himself which he believes suits him fine.

_The nurses and interns rushing about the room suddenly pause for just a moment as he enters. They all just can't help, but look at him with awe and lust in their eyes. _

_Dr. Sexy smirks then makes a small guttural cough in his throat that shocks them back into focus. They quickly get out of his way as he rushes over to examine his new patient and assess the damage. _

Dr. Wilson: "Sir, this man he's had a stroke and".

_Dr. Sexy interrupts with a look of disapproval that he is speaking before being spoken to and because of his common usage of an important medical term._

As their mentor Dr. Sexy takes great pride in his position as an educator and mentor so he will not accept any disobedience or commonness from any intern under his tutelage.

Dr. Sexy: "This patient has experienced a cerebral infarction due to a restricted blood flow to the cerebral cortex so what should we do about that Dr. Wilson?"

_Dr. Wilson stares at him not sure what to say and really worried about his father more than anything, but he doesn't want to blow his cover either so he tentatively responds to Dr. Sexy's question. _

Dr. Wilson: "Save his life I hope!"

_The other interns gasp at that response except for Dr. Sheppard who can do nothing but stare at Dr. Sexy. He is very worried about his father's condition, but he stills finds it extremely hard to be in the same room with Dr. Sexy without his heart racing dramatically due to his enormous man crush on him. _

_Even the sight of his father lying in need of serious medical aide can not stop the desire within that makes Dr. Sheppard feel frozen in time only able to stare at Dr. Sexy's deliciously plump lips and fine physique. Dean doesn't understand why he is so infatuated with this mysteriously handsome man and why he's always enjoyed watching his show Dr. Sexy M.D on television, but it only grows stronger now that Dean is a part of Dr. Sexy's world. _

_Dr. Sexy barely notices Dr. Sheppard as he's experienced numerous intern crushes over the years from both males and females he is use to getting lots of attention. Dr. Sexy focuses instead on his patient and continues the routine checks required before having John sent off to the surgical room for surgery. _

Dr. Sexy: "You hope his life is spared Dr. Wilson? This is not Seattle Hope Hospital, this is Mercy Grace! I suggest you remember that. We do not hope for our patients' survival we rely on our keen sense of scientific intelligence, a sharp mastery of tools and a higher power that is watching over us making sure those we save are not just healed, but leave this place knowing they have been granted God's mercy. Even more importantly if they do leave this earth then at least they have been taken care of by the finest hospital staff on the face of this planet! Now you and Dr. Sheppard are dismissed report to Dr. Cox she has an assignment for each of you."

_Dr. Sexy motions at two other interns and two orderlies so they come closer_.

Dr. Sexy: "Prepare Mr. Aframian here for surgery STAT!"

_They nod and quickly take John away. Dr. Wilson watches with worry in his puppy dog eyes and prays inside that the surgery goes well. _

_Of course the fact that their father is alive at all is still a bit of a shock since John already died three years ago, but Sam assumes the angels must have brought John back to life like they did for his brother. _

_Dr. Sexy finally glances at Dr. Sheppard quickly then heads off to the surgical room to work his medical magic. Dr. Sheppard feels himself start to develop an erection just from that quick glance which excites and disturbs him as he quickly tries to hide it. _

Dr. Wilson: "Is he serious?"

Dr. Sheppard: "He's seriously serious dude. Come on we better do what he says."

_Dr. Wilson frowns as they watch Dr. Sexy walk out of the emergency room. _

Dr. Wilson: "Dean, when did you start taking orders from some schmuck like him?"

_Dr. Sheppard frowns back at that remark._

Dr. Sheppard: "Dr. Sexy is brilliant, if anyone can save dad he can besides we aren't really doctors Sam we'd only get in the way. We need to let Dr. Sexy work his magic and stay in character remember until we can find away out of this place."

_Dr. Wilson sighs but nods in agreement knowing they only make things worst if the other interns find out their true identities. _

Dr. Wilson: "Fine, but what about dad! Do you think Castiel resurrected him?"

Dr. Sheppard: "More than likely, but Cas has been away for a few weeks now so I have no idea where he is or when he's coming back."

_Dr. Sheppard and Dr. Wilson head down a hallway towards the main nurses station_.

Scene: Hospital Hallway

_Another intern named Dr. Ellen Piccolo comes out of a patient's room carrying a clipboard she sees Dr. Wilson walking towards her and she marches right up to him._

_Dr. Piccolo stops right in front of Dr. Wilson then shoves her clipboard at Dr. Sheppard. _

_She slaps Dr. Wilson across the face and frowns at him looking about ready to cry. _

Dr. Wilson: "Ow! What was that for?"

Dr. Piccolo: "Like you don't know!"

_Dr. Wilson rubs his face and stares at her like he doesn't know what she's talking about because he doesn't, but he remembers this is the same woman who slapped him the last time Gabriel trapped them here. _

Dr. Piccolo: "Damn it why can't you just admit it! You are such a brilliant doctor, but you make me sick! Well I'm a doctor too so I know how to cure this, but my question is do YOU!"

_Dr. Wilson glances at Dr. Sheppard totally confused looking for some kind of answer or anything to respond with, but Dr. Sheppard simply stares back also confused by her crazy attitude and slightly annoyed by this woman's shrill voice. _

Dr. Wilson: "No, what cure?"

_She slaps him again even harder this time. _

Dr. Wilson: "OW! Look, lady I don't know what you're talking about, but can you please stop hitting me?"

Dr. Piccolo: "Seriously! I just can't believe you sometimes Sam, you're so freaking brilliant and sexy, but I seriously hate you for putting me through all this. Page me when you get your shit together!"

_Dr. Piccolo grabs her clipboard from Dr. Sheppard back and briskly walks off to go cry in the storage room and wait for her best friend Dr. Bad Ass to come console her. _

_Dr. Wilson watches her walk off then turns back towards the nurses' station and rubs his sore face. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Hey dude, I think she seriously likes you."

_Dr. Sheppard smirks, but Dr. Wilson just rolls his eyes at him in anger. _

Dr. Wilson: "This place sucks worst than before we've got to get out of here fast."

_They start walking again, but Dr. Sheppard pauses when a hot female nurse walks by rolling a cart full of bedpans and blankets. _

Nurse Sandra Wang has been working at Seattle Mercy Grace for four years now. She loves her job mainly because it gives her pleasure to help those in need. She has always felt nursing was her calling even as a little girl back in Tokyo, Japan. Sandra is half Japanese and half Chinese and she came to America as a teenager during a student exchange program where she lived with an American family of medically trained werewolves.

But, she ended up running away from them when an extended member of her host family tried to bite her. Sandra then move to San Francisco got a job as a waitress and started nursing school. Once she graduated she got offered at job at Mercy Grace and moved up to Seattle. Sandra's ex-boyfriend Denzel used to be a doctor at Mercy Grace, but died when a zombie ate his face.

_Dr. Sheppard gets turn on by this beautiful Asian woman walking past him. He can't help imagining what sexy underwear she must be wearing under her nurse's uniform and is even more excited because he momentarily doubted his hetero-status after catching a glimpse from Dr. Sexy. Now he's sure he wants Nurse Wang instead._

: "Hello, there nurse."

_Dr. Sheppard flashes a sexy smile at her. _

Nurse Wang: "Hello, Dr. Sheppard can I get you anything from my cart?"

Dr. Sheppard: "You wouldn't happen to have any condoms on that cart would ya?"

_Nurse Wang giggles at him for asking such a silly question. _

_Dr. Wilson has the urge to slightly vomit at the lameness of his brother's come on_.

Nurse Wang: "No, I don't, but I'd be careful with the flirting if I were you Mercy Grace has been known to have a lot of fraternization issues."

Dr. Sheppard: "So, what's wrong with a little fornication every now at then?"

Dr. Wilson: "She said fraternization not fornication!"

_Dr. Sheppard shrugs and stares at her. _

Dr. Sheppard: "What's the difference?"

_Nurse Wang laughs again. _

_Dr. Wilson sighs and shakes his head. _

Dr. Wilson thinks to himself its official my brother is a moron.

Dr. Sheppard: "You don't have a boyfriend do you Nurse Wang?"

Nurse Wang: "No, not anymore, but I do have herpes from that bastard! My ex he cheated on me and now I have to take Herpexia twice a day just to keep the burning and blistering down. Luckily, there's a specialist who's finally found a cure coming to Mercy tomorrow. His name is Dr. Kripke and I have an appointment with him at 10am. I can't wait to be rid of this disease so I can stop taking those damn pills and start fraternizing again."

Dr. Sheppard: "Well go ahead and give me a page when you're free and clear alright sweetheart."

Nurse Wang: "Sure, doctor."

_Nurse Wang turns around bends over to pick up a blanket that has fallen off her cart giving both doctors a nice peak at her perky ass then she smiles once more at Dr. Sheppard before finally disappearing around the corner to deliver the contents of her cart to the patients on the first floor. _

Dr. Sheppard: "She seems nice."

_Dr. Wilson stares at him bewildered by his brother_.

Dr. Wilson: "Dude, seriously? She has herpes and you still want to hook up?"

_Dr. Sheppard frowns at him _

Dr. Sheppard: "Don't be so judgmental dude you drink demon blood and I still hang around you. Besides you heard her some doctor is going to fix her right up tomorrow. Now we need to find Gabriel he dropped us in this crazy universe he can get us out and save dad."

Dr. Wilson: "When has Gabriel ever done anything to help anyone without an agenda behind it?"

Dr. Sheppard: "I don't know. Why don't you ask him yourself? He's standing right over there."

_Dr. Wilson whips his body around and sees Gabriel in a patient's room chatting her up. _

_He walks into the room and his brother follows him inside. _

Scene: Hospital Room # 2

Dr. Wilson: "Hey Gabriel what the hell is this? We want out of here now!"

Gabriel: "Sammy! My main man oh its good to see you again and look you brought Dr. Danger with you."

_Dr. Sheppard stares at Gabriel _

Dr. Sheppard: "Dr. Who?"

Gabriel: "Dr. Danger, it's sexy huh? I figure you both could use a cool name like Dr. Sexy so you're Dr. Danger and he's Dr. McSammy I mean it really helps with the ladies around these parts."

Dr. Sheppard: "Really? Thanks for the tip. Now get us out of here so we can go home!"

Gabriel: "Now hold on there broncos. First, let me to introduce you to a good friend of mine here Chastity St. James."

_Dr. Sheppard looks at the pretty blond girl in the hospital bed and thinks she looks strangely familiar to him. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Have we met?"

_Gabriel rolls his eyes. _

Gabriel: "Dude, come on 'have we met' that's the best you can do?"

Dr. Wilson: "I know seriously enough with the flirting Dean!"

_Chastity smiles from her hospital bed at them not minding his question at all. _

Chastity: "Perhaps. I meet a lot of people where I work; well where I used to work. But, I had to quit because I got sick."

Dr. Wilson: "What's your diagnosis?"

_Chastity looks at him confused she doesn't know what the word diagnosis means. _

Gabriel: "He means what's got your nipples in a twist Hun Bun?"

Chastity: "Oh! Well the doctors say I've developed diabetes because I'm pregnant so I had to check in early for observation."

Dr. Wilson: "You're pregnant then shouldn't you be up on the fifth floor that's the maternity ward?"

Gabriel: "Chastity here is a special case so I brought her here. See her baby is not just some normal little human runt. Chastity was impregnated by supernatural sperm. Oh yeah, that's the gift that keeps on giving."

_Dr. Wilson and Dr. Sheppard stare at them both finally starting to realize the issue at hand and why she is on the first floor where only supernaturally related cases go. _

Dr. Sheppard: "So are you the father? Should we break out the stogies?"

Gabriel: "Heaven's no! I'd make a terrible father; I got no time for kiddies besides I have what is known as special privileges."

Dr. Sheppard: "What are you a eunuch?"

_Gabriel frowns in disgust_

Gabriel: "Bite your tongue! Of course not! See being an archangel comes with special perks I get to have sex with whoever I want and when it's over wham bam thank you God they automatically get to go to heaven. Its way better than any regular old orgasm I can tell you that every sexy lady that gets a piece of this gets a one way trip to happiest place not on earth. So naturally there is no chance of a baby with me because you can't have a baby when you're dead. Well you can, but that's a whole other story and it's gross so let's not go there."

Chastity: "To be honest I'm not really sure who the father is all I know is that I met this guy no excuse me I meet this pompous jerk where I work who has the nerve to reject me after his buddy pays for my services. He tells me all this weird stuff about how I don't have to sell myself that I'm better than that saying my body is a temple for God or something and he starts talking about my dad like he knew him. I was so embarrassed no one had talked to me like that since I was five in Sunday school. I just freaked out and told him to get out and well I couldn't stop crying afterwards I felt so bad. Then the asshole he just leaves with his buddy like he doesn't even care about me."

_Dr. Sheppard immediately remembers who she is at this moment and freaks out. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Wait so Castiel's the father!"

Chastity: "Who? No, that guy was a total virgin couldn't even get it up we didn't have sex he was just really rude. Anyway so later that same night, I went out to a bar for a drink feeling pretty low and this other guy is there. He offers to take me home since I'm too drunk to drive. All the way there he's going on and on about he loves me and wants me to have his baby blah blah blah. I was drunk and lonely so I was just like whatever. I thought we'd have sex, but instead he just held me in his arms till I fell asleep it was really great strangely it was better than any sex I ever had. I felt truly safe with him with me it's hard to explain, but it felt sacred."

_Chastity pauses to smile thinking about her mystery man still makes her feel happy. _

Chastity: "When I woke up the next morning he was gone; he didn't even leave a note so hear I am. I got up and I saw myself in the mirror right away I screamed. I look eight months pregnant already I couldn't believe my eyes it didn't make any sense we didn't even do it. At first, I thought my life was so over that there is no way I'd be able to be a good mom and how could this happen to me. But, later I had this dream with angels in it and they told me the child inside me would be very special. In the dream that's where I first met Gabriel here and he convinced me to keep the baby and even gave me a name for him."

Gabriel: "Eric it literally means Ruler of All fitting name I think since this baby is the son of God."

_The brothers stare in total shock at this new revelation_.

Dr. Wilson: "What! Are you serious?"

Dr. Sheppard: "Son of a Bitch!"

_Chastity frowns at that assuming he means her. _

Chastity: "Hey!"

Gabriel: "Oh come on guys you know Jesus was God's first born and all, but he already played his role so now its little Eric's turn as the second son of God he'll be twice as powerful and guess who gets to be the lucky mugs to welcome the tyke into the world and watch out for him to make sure he grows up big and strong."

_Dr. Sheppard and Dr. Wilson look at Gabriel with disbelief on their faces. _

Dr. Sheppard: "You!"

_Gabriel frowns again_.

Gabriel: "What am I speaking Japanese? No, not me you idiots! God's counting on you guys!"

Dr. Sheppard: "SERIOUSLY? Is this some sick joke?"

Gabriel: "Afraid not this order comes directly from the man upstairs you three get to be his wise men and watch over him so Luci doesn't tear his balls off while he's still growing them ya dig."

Dr. Wilson: "Three of us?"

Gabriel: "Yeah, you heard right Larry. You and Moe over there better start reading up on baby books and Curly that trench coat wearing bible thumper you're always hanging with too."

_Dr. Wilson frowns then looks at Dr. Sheppard then back at Gabriel. _

Dr. Wilson: "You want Castiel to help us take care of a baby?"

Dr. Sheppard: "No way in heaven, hell or earth are we taking care of God's baby! Why doesn't he come down here and take care of it himself the deadbeat!"

Gabriel: "Okay Doctor Danger well how about I take you two in that closet over there shoot ya in the heads and you can go up there and tell him to his face you are refusing to look after the unborn savior of your planet see if that doesn't get you a one way ticket straight to hanging upside down by your ears on the rack in hell boys!"

Dr. Wilson: "Well when is the baby due?"

Gabriel: "Chastity here is due any day now so."

_Chastity interrupts Gabriel. _

Chastity: "Uh Gabe, I think you better get the nurse."

Gabriel: "What's wrong you need another pillow?"

Chastity: "No. I think my water just broke!"

Dr. Sheppard: "Holy shit seriously?"

Gabriel: "Could you stop saying that, and pull yourself together man! You're acting like some moron on one of those lame medical dramas."

_Dr. Sheppard glares at him. Gabriel laughs. _

_Suddenly, the television turns on automatically for a moment Grey's Anatomy is on then the TV gets all fuzzy and loud white noise starts playing irritating them all. Then the hospital starts shaking as a powerful shrill noise engulfs everyone's senses and echoes throughout the entire hospital. All the nurses and doctors look around in fear. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Uh what the hell do we do?"

Gabriel: "I don't know about ya'll, but I'm out of here. I did my part I brought her to you so I held up my end of the deal."

Dr. Wilson: "Wait, you can't just leave us here our dad is dying we need your help!"

Gabriel: "Not my problem dude."

_Gabriel disappears as the noise gets super loud because he fears it may be one of his annoying brothers. _

_The others are forced to crouch down and cover their ears from the sound._

_Chastity screams in pain as the first wave of contractions hits her so she grabs onto the bed rails grits her teeth and tries to breathe. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Okay, this seriously sucks ass!"

_Dr. Wilson crawls over to the door and yells into the hallway_.

Dr. Wilson: "We need a doctor in here now!"

Dr. Sheppard: "I'll page Dr. Sexy!"

Dr. Wilson: "No, he's working on dad right now leave him alone!"

Chastity: "You two are doctors you have to help me! This baby is coming now!"

Dr. Wilson: "Uh, but we've never deliver a baby before!"

Chastity: "Well you went to medical school right?"

_Dr. Wilson and Dr. Sheppard glance at each other both knowing the truth_.

Dr. Sheppard: "Um. Well not exactly!"

Chastity: "What kind of hospital is this? You're wearing lab coats and name tags that say doctor and you're telling me you have no medical experience whatsoever seriously!"

Dr. Wilson: "Yes that's what we're telling you, but look I'll find someone else to help you just hold on okay!"

_The television in the room explodes as electricity flickers out a brand new figure covered in light comes into the room. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Cover your eyes!"

_They shield their eyes from the light so their eyes aren't burnt out of their skulls. _

_The bright white light disappears and standing in the room is John Winchester's spirit. _

_Dr Wilson looks up at him finally in total surprise._

Dr. Wilson: "Dad? What are you doing here? Are you dead!"

John: "Almost, I'm dying again son. But, I only came to warn you this child may not be the son of God. I had a dream too that baby is a monster."

Dr. Wilson: "Huh?"

John: "I haven't got much time. Look just find the reaper and."

_John suddenly disappears from the room and the noise and shaking finally stops. _

Dr. Wilson: "Dad? Dad!"

_He looks around frantically, but John doesn't return. _

Chastity: "What the hell was that a ghost!"

_Chastity is starting to freak out as she breathes heavily trying to control the pain surging through her body. _

_Dr. Wilson looks at Dr. Sheppard terrified and not sure what to do now. _

_Dr. Sheppard remembers when he was dying in the hospital before a reaper was also after him, so he realizes the same thing must be happening to his dad right now. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Okay, I'll go look for the reaper dad mention and see if I can't hold it off from taking him. Sam you deliver Chastity's baby and then come find me."

Dr. Wilson: "What you want me to deliver this baby by myself? I'm not a real doctor Dean!"

Dr. Sheppard: "Maybe not, but this is your chance to be a real hero so don't let us down cause I'm pretty sure that if you mess up and kill God's second born son he's going to send us to hell for all eternity dude and if its not God's son then you need to be here to kill whatever evil creature comes out of there just in case. Good luck!"

_Dr. Sheppard pats him on the shoulder gives a halfhearted smile then heads off to the supply closet to look for the weapons they stashed there earlier just in case. _

_Just as Dr. Sheppard reaches the closet and finds the Colt he turns around and Castiel is standing right behind him with a look of deep concern that makes Dr. Sheppard very uneasy. _

Scene: Hospital Supply Closet

Castiel: "Dean, we have a serious problem? This isn't just another prank by Gabriel all my angel brethren are gathering around the hospital for the birth of the son of God."

Dr. Sheppard: "Yeah, we already got the 411 on that chuckles why the hell didn't you warn us something like this could happen!"

Castiel: "It's been discussing amongst my angel brethren for decades, but we always thought it wouldn't happen for another millennia or so. The precise time and place wasn't revealed to many of us until only a few hours ago."

Dr. Sheppard: "So then where have you been? Why didn't you come right away?"

Castiel: "I stopped to pick up this."

_Castiel pulls out a pure gold baby rattle from inside his trench coat. He shakes the rattle so it makes noise. _

Castiel: "I've also spent the last two hours reading every single book ever written about babies at the Library of Congress. I knew once the time came for the baby to born I best be prepared since we are in charge of protecting this child with our lives. Apparently, the obnoxious noise from this toy is something human babies enjoy. The entire development of the human child is a complicated and intricate process Dean."

Dr. Sheppard: "Fascinating! Now come on! I've got to hunt down a reaper."

Castiel: "A reaper, but why?"

Dr. Sheppard: "Its after my father, he's back from the dead."

Castiel: "What! When did that happen?"

Dr. Sheppard: "How should I know I guess today? I mean we just assumed since you brought me back that you brought him back too."

Castiel: "No, it wasn't me. It must have been God's work he must be trying to tell us something."

_Dr. Sheppard looks at Castiel confused_

Dr. Sheppard: "Why would God bring our dad back to life then put him in the hospital about to die again oh wait never mind this sounds like something that sick son of a bitch would do! He must get a real kick out of driving us nuts down here! First, we found out we're vessels of Michael and Lucifer now we're suppose to take care of God's son! I mean what the hell is wrong with him? I'm getting tired of being God's lap dog!"

Castiel: "God works in."

_Dr. Sheppard holds up his hand to interrupt Castiel. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Don't just don't even say it!"

Castiel: "What can I say then? You have a complicated life Dean."

Dr. Sheppard: "No shit Sherlock! Yeah, well at least I don't have herpes."

_Castiel stares at him for a moment confused by that statement. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Never mind, let's go!"

Castiel: "I should go check on the infant first."

Dr. Sheppard: "No! I need you to go check on my father use your mojo or whatever to heal him so the reaper doesn't take him."

Castiel: "I'll try, but Dean you know if a Reaper is here there's not much I can do for your dad."

Dr. Sheppard: "Just keep him alive long enough for me to kill this thing alright!"

_Dean rushes out into the hallway searching for any sign of a Reaper. Castiel sighs then teleports himself over to the surgical room to watch over John during his ongoing brain surgery. _

Scene: Hospital Room # 2.

Sam: "Okay just breathe Chastity and um."

Chastity: "Ow! It hurts, it hurts! Oh my God it really hurts do something!"

_Chastity screams and grabs his hand crunching it hard. _

_Sam frowns with pain and confusion not sure what to do to help her. _

_Nurse Kate Sullivan passes by the room and hears Chastity's scream of pain so she immediately rushes in to help. _

Nurse Kate Sullivan was raised in Lawrence, Kansas by her grandparents. Her parents both died of strange illnesses in a mental hospital when she was little girl and though her grandfather Dr. Onassis did the best he could to help them he couldn't find a cure for what drove her parents mad. She decided after her rebellious teen years to become a doctor so she could one day find the cure for the strange disease that killed her parents.

But, she couldn't afford medical school and didn't get any of the scholarships she applied for so she chose nursing school in Topeka, Kansas instead. She always hoped one day she meet a handsome doctor who could help her find that cure. She thought Dr. Sexy would be perfect so she came to Mercy Grace, but for some reason his charm didn't really work on her in fact she finds him very annoying and not that sexy. She hasn't found anyone else yet that can help her here so she's been considering over the last few weeks about resigning and going back to Kansas that is until she walks into hospital room # 2 and meets Dr. Sam Wilson for the first time.

_Nurse Sullivan grabs a pair of latex gloves and checks Chastity's cervix right away. _

Nurse Sullivan: "Doctor, this woman is completely dilated why haven't you called for a delivery room?"

Dr. Wilson: "I'm sorry I'm just an intern so."

Nurse Sullivan: "Oh well never mind it's too later now we're going to have to deliver the baby here ourselves. Wash your hands quick!"

_Dr. Wilson rushes over to the sink to sterilize his hands then he puts on some latex gloves. _

Chastity: "Do you have something for the pain please!"

Nurse Sullivan: "I'm afraid there's no time to get the anesthesiologist in here now sweetie, you need to push okay!"

_Chastity feels another contraction and starts to scream and grabs Sam's hand again. _

_Nurse Sullivan looks under Chastity's hospital gown and notices something extremely strange. _

Nurse Sullivan: "Uh Doctor, you may want to come down here and look at this."

Dr. Wilson: "Do I have to?"

_Nurse Sullivan frowns at him so Dr. Wilson pries his hand for Chastity's death grip and walks over to take a look at her Va-jay jay_.

Dr. Wilson: "Uh that bright green glow coming from inside her is that normal?"

Nurse Sullivan: "No, not even close to normal!"

_Dr. Wilson starts sweating he's so nervous about what's about to happen he can't help it._.

_Nurse Sullivan looks up at Dr. Wilson with worry etched on her face she can tell he's not ready for this either._

_Dr. Wilson knows this could be some kind of creature baby so he decides he better get a weapon fast. _

_He goes over to a tray in the corner and grabs a surgical knife and a pair of scissors. _

_Chastity stares in fear, tears streaming down her_ face

Chastity: "What are you going to do with those?"

Dr. Wilson: "Just push Chastity come on!"

_Chastity begins to push; Nurse Sullivan takes her hand so she has someone to hold on to._

_Chastity screams in pain again_.

Nurse Sullivan: "Come on you can do it push!"

Chastity: "I can't it hurts too much!"

Dr. Wilson: "Chastity, its okay just look at me!"

_Chastity shakes her head and grits her teeth._

Chastity: "I can't! Oh God!"

_She screams again in pain. _

_Nurse Sullivan looks at him very afraid for the poor girl. _

_The green glow gets brighter and shines out into the room. _

Dr. Wilson: "Chastity look at me!"

_She finally looks at him though she has tears in her eyes that make it hard to see. _

Dr. Wilson: "Look, into my eyes now push!"

_Dr. Wilson stares at Chastity as she stares back focusing in on his eyes trying to concentrate so she can push harder and get the baby out. _

_Chastity groans in pain and more tears fall as she grips Kate's hand with an almost kung fu like strength. Nurse Sullivan is use to it though so it doesn't bother her instead she's just concerned for Chastity and the baby_.

Dr. Wilson: "I see the head!"

Nurse Sullivan: "Good, that's good! Take a breathe Chastity."

_Chastity falls back against her pillows to breathe though it still hurts badly. _

Chastity: "What is it? Is it human?"

_Dr. Wilson grimaces. _

Dr. Wilson: "Not sure! Come on push again!"

_Chastity takes a deep breathe pushes then start crying again_.

Chastity: "I'm too scared this is too much!"

Nurse Sullivan: "There's nothing to be scared of sweetie, come on just give it one more big push."

Dr. Wilson: "I got it Chastity I promise you can do this!"

Chastity: "You won't hurt it right, at least let me see it first even if it's a monster I want to see him first!"

Dr. Wilson: "I promise alright just push!"

_Chastity pushes down really hard; she strains every muscle she can and grits her teeth._

_Dr. Wilson pulls slightly on the baby's shoulders and pulls him all the way out._

_Chastity lets out a big gasp as the baby finally comes out. _

_The baby immediately begins to cry and is covered in greenish yellow goo._

_Dr. Wilson holds baby Eric with one hand and with the other cuts the umbilical cord. _

_Chastity falls back against the bed exhausted in tears and still very terrified. _

Chastity: "Is he. Is he okay!"

_Dr. Wilson grabs a towel wipes the baby off in the sink then wraps him up with a blanket from the cabinet_.

Dr. Wilson: "Uh as far as I can tell yeah. He's got ten fingers, ten toes. Blonde hair, hazel eyes he looks pretty normal kind of cute even."

_Chastity sighs in relief and holds out her arms as Dr. Wilson hands her the baby. _

_Chastity holds him close and starts to cry again._

_Nurse Sullivan smiles happy to see Chastity is okay and the baby is safe for now. _

_Nurse Sullivan brushes some of Chastity's hair out of her eyes and Chastity looks up at her and Dr. Wilson. _

Chastity: "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

Nurse Sullivan: "Don't mention it sweetie that's what we're here for. He's beautiful do you know what you want to call him?"

_Chastity looks back at the baby who is already starting to fall asleep in her arms._

Chastity: "His name is Eric it means ruler of all."

Nurse Sullivan: "That's nice dear. Well I really should take him to get checked out and weighed then I'll bring him back okay."

Chastity: "You won't hurt him will you?"

Nurse Sullivan: "No, of course not it's just hospital procedure."

_Chastity looks at Dr. Wilson and he nods to let her know its okay, so she hands Kate the baby. _

_Kate holds him and rocks the baby gently then heads for the door to take him to the nursery. _

Dr. Wilson: "Chastity I'll be back to check on you soon okay."

_She nods at him; lies back on her pillows then closes her eyes to rest herself_.

_Dr. Wilson walks out of her room then follows Nurse Sullivan down the hall. _

Dr. Wilson: "Hey wait up. I want to thank you for helping me in there. That was my first delivery so I was really nervous."

_Nurse Sullivan grins at him._

Nurse Sullivan: "Well you did alright doctor. Though I must say that was the oddest delivery I've ever seen here at Mercy. Why did she think it would be a monster?"

Dr. Wilson: "Well it's kind of hard to explain, but that child is very special so it's important that I look out for him and his mother. Do you mind if I come with you to the nursery?"

Nurse Sullivan: "No, of course not it's on the second floor follow me."

_Dr. Wilson smiles and they head over to the elevator with the baby. _

_Dr. Wilson pushes the elevator button and it opens up, he waits for her to get in with the baby then he gets in with them and pushes the button for second floor. _

Scene: In the Elevator

Nurse Sullivan: "So you're new here right where you transfer from?"

Dr. Wilson: "Uh well we travel all over the country, but we came here from Kansas."

_Nurse Sullivan wrinkles her eyebrows at him._

Nurse Sullivan: "We?"

Dr. Wilson: "Dr. Sheppard and I."

_Nurse Sullivan looks a bit surprised for a second, but then just assumes they are gay. _

Nurse Sullivan: "Oh I see, so how long have you two been together?"

Dr. Wilson: "As long as I can remember, he's my brother."

_Nurse Sullivan stares at him confused by this news. _

Nurse Sullivan: "You mean you're not a couple?"

Dr. Wilson: "God No! He's just my brother and sometimes I'm not even sure about that cause I have yet to see documentation to prove it."

_Nurse Sullivan laughs _

Nurse Sullivan: "I'm Kate by the way?"

Dr. Wilson: "Sam."

Nurse Sullivan: "It's nice to meet you Sam."

Dr. Wilson: "Likewise."

_He smiles at her and then looks at the baby who is looking up at both of them. _

Dr. Wilson: "He really is a cute kid."

_Dr. Wilson tweaks Eric's nose softly and smiles at him. The baby just blinks and stares. _

Nurse Sullivan: "Wow, a doctor who likes babies the women are going to be after you around her like white on rice."

_Dr. Wilson smiles at her._

_They make it to the second floor and get out of the elevator. They walk down the hall towards the nursery _

Dr. Wilson: "I hope not. I already got slapped twice today."

_Nurse Sullivan looks at him confused by that statement._

Dr. Wilson: "Do you know Dr. Piccolo?"

Nurse Sullivan: "Oh well that explains it Dr. Ellen Piccolo yeah wow that woman is cuckoo. Once I even saw her slap a patient she should have been fired, but her mom's a legend around here one of the leading heart surgeons in the world she really knew her stuff. Rumor has it Dr. Piccolo had an affair with Dr. Sexy, but he kicked her to the curb after the first week."

Dr. Wilson: "She seems to think we have something going on, it's weird!"

Nurse Sullivan: "Well can you blame her you're the new hottie in town."

Dr. Wilson: "I probably won't be in town very long we're just working on a special case and when it's done will be moving on."

Nurse Sullivan: "So am I. I've been working on it for awhile now, glad to know I'm not be the only outsider around here. I'm from Kansas too. What's this case of yours about?"

Dr. Wilson: "Uh my father's a patient here so we've got to make sure he's okay."

Nurse Sullivan: "So you're a doctor who loves kids and looks after his parents. Seriously, where have you been all my life?"

_Dr. Wilson doesn't know how to respond to that so he just sheepishly grins. _

_Nurse Sullivan gives the baby to a nurse on staff at the nursery who takes baby Eric to be weighed, measured and checked out_.

Nurse Sullivan: "I've been trying to find a cure for this weird disease that killed both my parents, but so far I haven't found out much. I was hoping to find a doctor here that could help me because there have been many more suspicious cases most have been fatal from what I've researched."

Dr. Wilson: "What's the disease called?"

Nurse Sullivan: "My grandfather called it yellow fever, but I've heard it also referred to as ghost sickness."

Dr. Wilson: "Ghost sickness!"

Nurse Sullivan: "I know crazy right? I mean that's ridiculous ghosts aren't even real, so yeah I call it yellow fever like my grandpa it just makes more sense. So far there are three patients here that have the disease though."

Dr. Wilson: "You know what Kate; I think you and I should get together and talk more about this. Let me just check with my brother first and how about you meet us for lunch in an hour I think we can help you with this case."

Nurse Sullivan: "Really, that would be great thank you!"

Dr. Wilson: "Just do me one favor though."

Nurse Sullivan: "Yeah, anything."

Dr. Wilson: "I know it says Dr. Wilson on my name tag, but just call me Sam."

Nurse: "Okay, Sam whatever you say."

_Nurse Sullivan smiles then gets on her tip toes to quickly kiss Sam on the cheek for agreeing to help her. Then she goes into the nursery to help the other nurses with the babies._

_Dr. Wilson watches her through the window for a moment and smiles then he looks at all the babies and finally notices that Eric's presence in the nursery has caused all the other babies to calm down and go to sleep. Eric's eyes flash a bright green and Sam frowns._

_He begins to wonder again if this child is really the son of God or something much worse._

_Dr. Wilson decides to take the stairs down to the first floor instead of the elevator to go back and check on chastity. But, when he enters the stairwell he finds himself face to face with a Reaper taking the life of a patient. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Don't Fear the Reaper Part 1. **

Scene: Hospital Stairwell

Dr. Wilson: "Get away from him!"

_The Reaper turns to glare and growl at him refusing to back off the patient. _

_Dr. Wilson has no weapons on him so he tries to push the Reaper off the dying man. _

_The Reaper is incorporeal like a spirit so Sam's hands go right through it. _

The Reaper: "Back off boy! This is his time to die! Don't make it yours too!"

Dr. Wilson: "No! Leave him alone!"

The Reaper telepathically throws Dr. Wilson down the stairs. He bangs his head really hard against the wall and is knock unconscious.

Several minutes later Dr. Sheppard comes into the stairwell searching for the reaper, but instead finds Sam's unconscious body still lying on the landing of the stairwell between the first and second floor.

Dr. Sheppard: "Sammy? Sam!"

_Dr. Sheppard rushes over to wake him and check to see if he's okay. _

_Dr. Wilson groans as he opens his eyes, blood covers his eyelashes immediately seeping down from a deep gash on the top of his forehead. _

_Dr. Sheppard helps Dr. Wilson to sit up and frowns with worry as he looks at the gash on his brother's head_.

Dr. Sheppard: "Hey Sammy, you alright? What happened?"

_Dr. Wilson touches his hand to the cut on his head and it stings quite a bit so he stops touching it then finally looks up at his brother_.

Dr. Wilson: "The Reaper was here Dean."

Dr. Sheppard: "You actually saw him?"

_Dr. Wilson nods _

_Dr. Sheppard looks around them, but the Reaper is long gone now. The patient Sam was trying to save's body lies still on the stairs above them. _

_Dr. Sheppard gets up and checks the patient's pulse for any sign of life. _

_Dr. Wilson looks at the body and painfully stands up to his feet._

Dr. Wilson: "Anything?"

_Dr. Sheppard shakes his head indicating to Sam that unfortunately it's too late the patient is dead and there's no pulse left. He frowns now angry that people are already dying. _

Dr. Sheppard: "What were you thinking going after this thing alone Sam? It could have killed you!"

Dr. Wilson: "You went after it by yourself so don't yell at me my head hurts. Besides I just sort of ran into him here I was planning on fighting it and it wasn't much of a fight anyway.

_Dr. Wilson frowns._

_Dr. Sheppard is still upset, but decides it's not fair to take it out on Sam just because he got hurt. _

Dr. Wilson: "We've got to stop this before he kills dad too. But, how do we kill a Reaper it's practically impossible to kill death right?"

_Dr. Sheppard nods and frowns still not sure how they are going to stop this Reaper, but he has no intention of letting it get their dad. _

_Dr. Wilson walks with Dr. Sheppard up the stairs and they both go to the second floor to call somebody about the body in the hallway. _

_Dr. Wilson stumbles a bit on the last step. _

_Dr. Sheppard frowns at him._

Dr. Sheppard: "You may need stitches Sam that looks pretty bad. You sure you're alright?

_Dr. Wilson crankily replies back. _

Dr. Wilson: "I'll be fine! Let's just find Nurse Sullivan. She's says there are patients here suffering from ghost sickness.

_Dr Sheppard's frown grows even deeper._

Dr. Sheppard: "Seriously here! Ghost sickness?"

_Dr. Wilson nods_.

Dr. Sheppard: "Oh well that's just great! Like we don't have enough crap to deal with already. Where are they?"

Dr. Wilson: "I don't know that's what we need Kate to tell us. I left her in the nursery with baby Eric."

Dr. Sheppard: "Kate huh? You're already on a first name basis with her? Why should we trust her?

Dr. Wilson: "Yeah, well she helped me deliver the baby, she's from Kansas too and she needs our help with this. It's what we do Dean."

_Dr. Sheppard stares at his brother's puppy dog eyes not sure if Sam knows what he's getting them involved in. He decides to wait and see for himself what's going on, but the idea of ghost sickness in the hospital makes him very nervous. He doesn't want to catch the disease again ever. _

Dr. Sheppard: "So is the baby human?"

Dr. Wilson: "I'm not really sure it looks human, but his eyes glow green."

Dr. Sheppard: "They glow? Well that ain't good!"

Dr. Wilson: "Also, I think he may already have some psychic abilities. It was weird I never thought I be able to do deliver a child like that."

Dr. Sheppard: "Well you know what we have to do, don't ya?"

_Dr. Wilson grabs a towel off a cart in the hallway to wipe off the blood on his face. _

_Dr. Wilson looks at Dr. Sheppard and can tell by his stare what his brother is thinking. _

Dr. Wilson: "We are not going to kill this kid Dean! We don't have all the facts yet! Besides Gabriel told us we need to protect him.

Dr. Sheppard: "Please Gabriel is always full of crap don't tell me you believe him. He's the one trapping us here. Our duty is to save dad! He's dying remember. Not to mention his ghost is somewhere roaming the halls along with this reaper who is planning to kill him and maybe even a bunch of patients suffering from the same disease I had. I'm not about to let that happen Sam. This kid is dangerous to this entire hospital and we don't need anymore problems."

Dr. Wilson: "Dean I promised Chastity we can't! Please let's find out the truth about him first. He's just a baby I don't think he'll harm anyone yet."

_Dr. Sheppard rolls his eyes. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Yeah right, a baby that may be the new antichrist for all we know! I'm going to call Castiel he can take the baby and Chastity someplace safer while we figure this out at least."

Dr. Wilson: "You didn't tell me Cas was back?"

Dr. Sheppard: "Well I just did. I sent him to check on dad."

_Dr. Sheppard pulls out his cell to call Castiel's phone. _

_Dr. Cox comes around the corner and sees her interns standing in the hallway talking when they were suppose to have reported to her a couple of hours ago. _

Dr. Miranda Cox is a tough as nails bawdy lady. Miranda was born in the hard knocks streets of Harlem and raised by a single mother. She had to deal with a lot of gang violence in her neighborhood and she's even been shot at many times before. Fortunately, she escaped the harsh streets due to her extreme determination and intelligence. She got a scholarship to go to Harvard Medical School and left home for Cambridge. Dr. Cox has been working at Mercy Grace for four years now and just became an attendee a few months ago. She's had an outstanding record with interns so far as strict, but fair. She loves students who are eager to learn, and pity the fool that crosses her.

She doesn't take back talking and anyone who refuses to obey hospital policies and rules gets chewed out bad sometimes literally. Oh yes that's right Miranda Cox is a really a vampire. No one else at Mercy Grace except for Dr. Sexy knows this about her and Miranda would like to keep it that way. She's already suspicious of Dr. Wilson and Dr. Sheppard snooping around her hospital as she knows they didn't come here the traditional way interns usually arrive so that must mean trouble. As a vampire she can smell them very well and she recognizes the pungent smell of demon blood on Sam. That makes her more nervous as to who they really are and why they are here so she's already preparing herself in case there's a fight about to happen.

_Miranda walks over and immediately starts yelling at them because she is angry they didn't do as instructed by the other attendee on duty Dr. Sexy. _

Dr. Cox: "What are you two doing up here? You were supposed to report to my office hours ago!"

_Sam and Dean turn to face her both not sure what lie to tell her just yet. _

_Dr. Cox stands with her arms folded glaring at them as she waits for one of them to answer her. _

Dr. Wilson: "Sorry we just got distracted. I had to deliver a baby and."

_Dr. Cox interrupts him. _

Dr. Cox: "You did what! You aren't an Obstetrician! Who authorized this?"

_Dr. Wilson puts his head down he knows he's in trouble and isn't sure how to answer her. _

_Dr. Sheppard comes to his defense_.

Dr. Sheppard: "I did. I mean I'm the one who told him to do it he had to the patient was in serious distress and the baby was coming."

Dr. Cox: "Are you both crazy! In my office now you had no right!"

Dr. Sheppard: "Okay look be mad at us all you want, but we've got serious problems going on here."

Dr. Cox: "Unbelievable you think you can just come in here and start breaking rules and no one's going to call you on it. I don't know how you did things where you're from, but here at Mercy Grace there are procedures to how things are done. You will follow each and every one as long as you are under my care is that understood?"

_Dr. Wilson nods at her not wanting to get slapped again. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Well what does the procedure say about there being a dead man in the stairwell?"

_Dr. Cox eyes open widely shocked at what he just said. _

Dr. Cox: "A what?"

_Dr. Sheppard walks back over to the door leading to the stairs and opens it so she can see the body. _

Dr. Cox: "Oh my God! What have you done? You killed him?"

_Dr. Sheppard holds up his hands _

Dr. Sheppard: "Hey we didn't kill him we just found him like that I swear."

Dr. Wilson: "We have reason to believe he died of yellow fever. Are there other patients here suffering from the disease?"

_Dr. Cox looks at Dr. Wilson surprised he knows about yellow fever. _

Dr. Cox: "Just get out of here now! Go wait for me in my office I'll take care of this you two stay out of it!"

Dr. Wilson: "Uh but, we want to help."

Dr. Cox: "I said go!"

_She glares at them both very close to revealing her fangs and attacking them she's so angry about this. _

_Dr. Wilson frowns at her then sighs. _

_Dr. Wilson nods at Dr. Sheppard and they both head off away from her so she want keep yelling or worse call the cops. They still have no idea she's a vampire. _

_Dr. Cox watches them leave then she goes into the stairwell and stairs at the patient's body. _

_Dr. Cox checks for a pulse, but there isn't one so she sighs then her fangs come on._

Miranda thinks to herself, he's dead already no sense letting good blood go to waste.

_Dr. Cox bites down on the man and sucks out his blood for her lunch then quietly disposes of the leftovers of his body in the hospital incinerator. _

Scene: Surgical room

_Dr. Sexy is still working on John Winchester's brain trying to stop any hemorrhaging and repair the damage caused by the stroke. _

_Castiel watches him work and impatiently rolls his eyes_.

Castiel thinks to himself, that humans are so slow with healing and how he wishes he could just heal John quickly and get out of there.

_Dr. Sexy doesn't notice at first that Castiel is in the room as he's made himself invisible to the human eye. But, Dr. Sexy isn't all human so when he finally looks up to ask for another scalpel he is shocked to see an angel in a trench coat is in his operating room. _

_Dr. Sexy stares directly at Castiel which makes him nervous._

_Castiel wonders how it is that Dr. Sexy seems to be able to see him. _

_Castiel doesn't want to take any chances so he disappears out of the room before Dr. Sexy says anything. He reappears in Chastity's room and finds her sleeping quietly. _

_Castiel comes closer and watches her sleep_.

Castiel: "I'm sorry I offended you that wasn't my attention. I was only trying to help, but you humans have so many regrets."

_Castiel whispers these words into her ear, but Chastity doesn't wake up. She just keeps dreaming so Castiel decides to take a peak inside her dream to see if he can find out more about baby Eric and God. _

Scene: Inside Chastity's dream

_Chastity is dreaming about her mystery lover. She is wearing a long silky white nightgown and lying on a big king size bed covered in all white. The room is mostly dark except for bright moonlight from the balcony shining onto the bed. Chastity's long blond hair falls across her pillows as she waits for God to return so they can be together. _

_Castiel stands off in a corner of this imaginary bedroom staring at her and also waiting to see what will happen in her dream. _

_Chastity can't see him, but can feel his presence in the room which upsets her. _

Chasitity: "What do you want? Go away!"

_Castiel stays in the shadows so she can't see him, but speaks to her softly. _

Castiel: "Chastity I am so sorry I never meant to hurt your uh feelings."

Chastity: "You need to leave he'll be here any minute."

Castiel: "Who God? I really need to speak to him too. See there is this holy war apocalypse going on and."

_Chastity interrupts him_.

Chastity: "Be quiet! You aren't even supposed to be here. He is going to be angry if he thinks I have another lover."

_Love is a Battlefield by Pat Bentar begins to play as the curtains around the windows start to blow and a bright green light appears on the balcony. _

_Chastity smiles and sits up on the bed. She quickly slides down the straps to her nightgown willing and ready for God to take it all off and make love to her. _

_But, as Castiel stares at the green light he sees someone appear that is not God at all. _

_He frowns concerned this must all be some trick and stands prepared for a fight. _

_Anteros the Greek god of requited love appears within the light. _

Anteros is the son of Ares and Aphrodite and was given to his brother Eros as a playmate. Anteros and his brother Eros are very close and represent the bond of brotherly love in Greek mythology. He has long curly dark hair and beautiful butterfly wings that rival that of any angel. Anteros is very handsome strong and though he is thousands of years old he appears youthful to the naked human eye. Castiel knows however that Anteros is far from an angel, he is a god and although consider one of the good guys its forbidden for a lesser god to impersonate God himself which is what Castiel assumes Anteros is doing here with Chastity.

_Castiel frowns and worries for Chastity's safety. He can't understand what Anteros is up to sleeping with Chastity in her dreams like this so Castiel waits in the darkness to hear what Anteros has to say. _

Anteros: "Chastity is that you?"

_Chastity smiles_

Chastity: "Yes it's me my Lord."

_Anteros looks at her and smiles brightly which immediately turns her on._

Anteros: "You are more beautiful than ever. How is our son?"

Chastity: "Oh he's perfect really, he has your eyes and I did as you requested I named him Eric."

_Anteros walks over to the bed and softly kisses her lips. _

_Chastity falls even more madly in love with him as he holds her in his arms. She's never been kissed so wonderfully before and she is surprised at how sweet his mouth tastes. _

_Anteros pulls back to look into her eyes clearing her mind of any worrisome thoughts she might have lingering because the only thing he wants her to do is relax and enjoy his company. _

Anteros: "Lie back."

_Chastity does as requested and lies back against the bed anxiously awaiting another kiss. _

_Anteros doesn't kiss her, but instead sits on the edge of the bed takes hold of feet and begins to massage them gently. _

_Chastity sighs with happiness and enjoys every second of her massage. _

Anteros: "Castiel I know you are watching us is that how you get your kicks?"

_Anteros says this without ever taking his eyes off Chastity's body. _

_Castiel finally walks out of the shadows into the light closer to the bed to talk to him_.

Castiel: "What are you doing here Anteros?"

Anteros: "I could ask you the same question. It isn't polite to go dream walking in other people's minds you know that."

_Castiel frowns and stares at the god. _

Castiel: "You shouldn't be here with her. That child it's not the son of God."

Anteros: "But, he is the son of a god so he is still very powerful. He is my son."

Castiel: "Why did you lie?"

Anteros: "I didn't lie. I'm giving Chastity what she's wanted and longed for her whole life for someone to love her unconditionally something her parents nor any other man she's been with ever gave her. I gave her a son. A son that will bring beauty and love into this world you really should be thanking me."

_Castiel still isn't convinced he doesn't trust gods he knows they are arrogant and full of mischief. _

_Anteros moves his hands up Chastity's legs massaging them slowly as she moans in ecstasy. _

Castiel: "This is dangerous and you know most of the human lovers die when they mate with gods and angels why would you put her in that position if you really love her?"

Anteros: "Everyone dies Castiel, that isn't a reason to give up on love."

Castiel: "I know that, but."

_Anteros frowns and interrupts him_.

Anteros: "Do you really? Have you ever been in love Castiel?'

_Castiel stares at him not sure how to answer his question._

Castiel: "Well I never had occasion."

Anteros: "That's what I thought."

_Anteros sighs in pity for him. _

Anteros: "Come here and I will show what love is really like."

_Castiel hesitates he's afraid of gods because they can be very lethal if they get angry but he doesn't want to appear weak so he slowly moves closer and stands by the bed right next to Anteros. _

Anteros: "Kiss me and I will show you the true love."

_Castiel frowns very hesitant about this_

Castiel: "I'd rather not. I only came here to speak with God, but you're not him."

Anteros: "Why are you so afraid to love Castiel? Don't be afraid I won't bite."

_Castiel takes a deep breath, he doesn't' really want to kiss this god, but he does want to know what a kiss feels like and he does want to know what true love feels like since he's not really sure. _

_Castiel slowly leans in towards Anteros face._

_Chastity sits up in bed to watch surprised they are doing this now. _

_Anteros smiles and just waits for Castiel to kiss him. _

_Castiel stares into Anteros beautiful eyes and sees within them every lover on the planet who is making love or holding hands or spending time together somewhere in the world within Anteros eyes they are all there. _

_Castiel's lips make contact with Antero's and since this is his first kiss ever he barely moves not sure what to do. _

_Anteros touches Castiel's hair with his hand and pushes Castiel's mouth further on to his until Castiel sees the stars in heaven; he sees a beautiful forest and a field._

_Castiel realizes this is a memory of some kind, a wonderful lovely memory that he's never seen before because it isn't his memory, but it feels him with joy nonetheless. _

_Castiel watches from the forest as he sees a young Sam Winchester lighting up fireworks and young Dean Winchester laughing as he watches his brother on the fourth or July. _

_Sam runs around in the field as the fireworks go off very excited then he runs over to his brother and hugs Dean. _

_Dean smiles and hugs Sam back. This is the same memory Dean later will see in Dark Side of the Moon. _

_Castiel smiles as he watches them as they watch the night sky then with a flash of bright green light the memory is over and Castiel is back in the bedroom with Anteros and Chastity. _

_Castiel pulls his face away from Anteros lips and stares at them both feeling confused not sure what this means. _

Castiel: "That wasn't one of my memories."

Anteros: "No, but it was a memory. A memory of the two people you love most in this world. Now why don't you go back to them they could really use your help right now."

_Castiel stares at him still not sure what to do with this new information. He never really thought he cared that much about the Winchesters, but he's starting to realize that maybe he does love them. _

Castiel: "Dean is my friend and Sam too, but I don't think. I mean is that love?

_Anteros smiles_

Anteros: "There are many forms of love Castiel, you're an angel you should know that."

Castiel: "Well I'm a warrior angel not a cupid okay. Love is not something I'm all that comfortable sharing with others."

_Castiel stands awkwardly not sure what else to do or say_. _He's slightly embarrassed to admit how he feels because it's not appropriate for an angel to have so many personal feelings or at least that was what he's been taught to believe all these years, so it's hard to break the habit. _

_Anteros laughs sensing Castiel's nervousness. _

Anteros: "True, love isn't always easy, but it's important that you show it otherwise you lose Castiel."

Castiel: "But, what if I do and those I love don't love me back?"

Anteros: "Then you will die."

_Castiel gasps in fear. _

_Anteros laughs again_

Anteros: "Just kidding. Seriously you need to light up man go have some fun. Why do you think I trapped the Winchester in that hospital?"

_Anteros smirks and goes back to massaging Chastity's body. _

Castiel: "Wait, you did that? I thought."

Anteros: "You thought Gabriel did it didn't you. No he'd never pull the same prank twice. He's much too clever for that. I did it to allow the brothers to get more in touch with themselves and their own desires because soon they will have to face Lucifer and the horsemen it won't be pretty so they need to find themselves a bit first. Also, I want them to help my nephew he's a doctor at Mercy Grace."

Castiel: "You mean Dr. Sexy? He's your nephew?"

_Anteros nods then frowns_

Anteros: "Yes, but I'm afraid he's given up on love. He thinks turning his back on family will protect him from the pain of losing them."

_Anteros sighs_

Anteros: "Ever since his mother died he's gotten more cold and bitter. Its tragic and frankly an embarrassment to my brother. I can't let it continue on like this he needs to be protected."

_Castiel frowns. _

Castiel: "What does any of that have to do with Chastity and the baby?"

Anteros: "Well I am not going to be around much longer. I have a job to do, so do you. My son is going to need protection from Lucifer and you must see that he gets it."

Castiel: "Why would Lucifer try to kill your son?"

Anteros: "Because he's the devil remember! I represent love for all humans on earth don't you think he'd want nothing more than to see my entire family wiped of the map. My nephew can protect my son, but he's too stubborn. You need to get him to open his heart up again and realize he's true calling in this world."

Castiel: "This isn't my responsibility I should be focused on finding God this is all a distraction."

Anteros: "Love is a beautiful distraction the only one keeping this fragile world from falling apart. Now listen to me you may have rebelled against heaven, but I know what's in your heart Castiel. You are a terrible liar. You love God and you want to see his creations survive so do I. This is important and you can not fail otherwise everything will be lost and Lucifer wins."

_Chastity is getting very impatient now so she finally speaks up._

Chastity: "Can we you know do it now?"

_Anteros looks at her and gently smiles._

Anteros: "Patience my dear. Patience is another virtue that all lovers must endure. I hope the Winchesters have enough of it to finish what they need to here. Once they do I will release them from the hospital, but not until I know my family is okay."

_Anteros begins to remove his clothes in preparation for sex with Chastity. _

_Castiel stares at him for a moment still trying to process everything that he's just discovered. _

_Anteros looks at Castiel once more a bit embarrassed for him. _

Anteros: "Castiel do you mind?"

Castiel: "Oh uh sorry I'll leave you two alone now."

_Castiel walks over on to the balcony and disappears from the dream. _

Chastity: "Finally! I thought he'd never leave."

_Anteros smiles once more then leans down kisses her and begins to make love to her. _

Chastity: "I love you my Lord."

Anteros: "I know you do love is the most natural thing for you to feel never be afraid of it." 

_Chastity nods and kisses him again. _

Chastity: "I wish we could stay here together forever."

Anteros: "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Don't Fear the Reaper Part 2. **

Scene: In Hospital Room # 2

_Castiel stands back in the hospital room again looking at Chastity who is moaning happily in her sleep still dreaming about Anteros. _

_Castiel realizes he better find the Winchesters and tell them the truth about what's going on here. He walks out of the room and locks the door so nobody will bother Chastity doing her happy dream. _

_Castiel turns around and sees Dr. Sexy is out of surgery now and walking down the hall. _

_Dr. Sexy walks straight towards Castiel and Castiel can finally see the family resemblance he has with Anteros. _

Castiel: "I uh it's nice to meet you."

Dr. Sexy: "Who are you? Why were you in my operating room?"

Castiel: "I was checking in on your patient. How is John doing?"

_Dr. Sexy frowns at him very confused. _

Dr. Sexy: "John, the name is Burt is it not?"

Castiel: "Uh right I mean okay Burt."

Dr. Sexy: "I'm not Burt, he is."

Castiel: "No, he's John Winchester."

Dr. Sexy: "Who is John Winchester?"

_Castiel realizes he's confusing the doctor and himself so he tries to change the subject. ._

Castiel: "Look that is not important, what is important is that your uncle told me to tell you not to give up on love."

_Dr. Sexy looks at him very surprised. _

_Castiel blushes he can slightly feel the urge to kiss Dr. Sexy too, but resists it because it's not nearly as strong as Anteros power over him was in the dream. _

Dr. Sexy: "You met my uncle?"

Castiel: "Yes. He wants you to look after his newborn son. He was born here at Mercy Grace to day by a young woman named Chastity St. James."

Dr. Sexy: "Seriously!"

_Castiel nods_

_Dr. Sexy gets angry and pushes Castiel up against a wall. _

_Castiel stares at him and frowns._

Dr. Sexy: "You tell my uncle he can forget it! I don't have time for his games. He turned his back on me a long time ago I owe him nothing. Nothing do you understand me!"

Castiel: "But."

_Dr. Sexy interrupts him and presses Castiel further into the wall. _

Dr. Sexy: "No! The answer is no. Do you hear me?"

Castiel: "Yes. I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

_Dr. Sexy lets Castiel go and moves away a little so there is some space between them _

Dr. Sexy: "I don't know what he told you about me, but it is all crap! I have my own life now and he's not a part of it anymore. He thinks he can toy with our emotions get us to fall in love then he leaves and it's all over. We're left with nothing. You say this girl had his child. Well she's good as dead now. Don't believe anything he tells you. He's just as bad as my father."

Castiel: "I don't know he seemed pretty nice."

_Dr. Sexy squints his eyes and stares at Castiel's face _

Dr. Sexy: "He kissed you didn't he?"

Castiel: "Uh."

_Castiel blushes again embarrassed to admit the truth, but Dr. Sexy can tell anyway that it's true. _

Dr. Sexy: "That son of a bitch, he's at it again! I can't believe it. I supposed he wants me to fall for you now is that it?"

Castiel: "No, not at all!"

Dr. Sexy: "Well good, you're not my type. I don't date angels!"

Castiel: "Neither do I. I mean I've never been on a date before."

_Dr. Sexy frowns at him._

Dr. Sexy: "What are you some kind of freak?"

_Before Castiel can answer that Sam and Dean come running up around the corner and they see them. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Hey leave him alone!"

Dr. Wilson: "Castiel, oh good you're here. Is dad okay?"

_Castiel smiles happy to see them coming to his rescue, but Dr. Sexy doesn't let Castiel go just yet. _

Castiel: "I don't know."

_Dr. Sheppard frowns_

Dr. Sheppard: "What do you mean you don't know?"

Castiel: "I went to check on Chastity, she's fine. How's the baby?"

Dr. Wilson: "He's in the nursery sleeping. What is going on here?"

_Dr. Sexy glares at the brothers. _

Dr. Sexy: "What are you two doing? I told you too report to Dr. Cox."

Dr. Wilson: "Look, we just want to know if he's alright your uh patient. The one that had the stroke well he's our dad."

_Dr. Sexy's eyes open really wide which makes Dr. Sheppard almost faints from the sexiness of it, but Dean holds steady trying hard not to fall over. _

Dr. Sexy: "Seriously, then why didn't you say something earlier?"

Dr. Wilson: "Let him go and just tell us is our dad alright!"

_Dr. Sexy is surprised his sexiness has no affect on Dr. Wilson, so he finally lets go of Castiel's coat and Castiel steps away from him still feeling nervous and worried. _

Dr. Sexy: "He suffered severe cerebral edema. He's in a coma right now."

Dr. Wilson: "So he's still alive?"

Dr. Sexy: "Yes, he's alive but I'm afraid it's not likely he'll wake up anytime soon. I'm sorry."

Dr. Sheppard: "Its okay we know you did the best you could sir."

_Dr. Wilson rolls his eyes at Dr. Sheppard. _

_Suddenly the lights flicker on and off again and the hospital starts to shake. _

Dr. Sexy: "What the hell is going on today? Is my uncle still here!"

_Dr. Sexy frowns as he looks at Castiel for answers. _

Castiel: "No, I don't think it's your uncle."

Dr. Wilson: "Its dad! He's trying to contact us again!"

_John's spirit reappears in the hallway as the lights black out. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Dad!"

John: "Boys! There isn't much time! Don't' worry about me save the others!"

Dr. Sheppard: "What others?"

John: "The patients! He's coming for them next."

Dr. Wilson: "The reaper yeah we know he already killed a guy, but how do we stop him?"

_John's spirit flickers and starts fading away _

John: "Just find the girl before its too late."

Dr. Sheppard: "Dad don't go!"

John: "Find Tamina son otherwise she'll be the first to die."

_Dr. Wilson and Dr. Sheppard look each other confused because neither of them knows who that is and both are still worried about him as he continues to fade away. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Dad?"

John: "Find her!"

_John disappears totally again. _

_Dr. Wilson frowns with worry and confusion. Dr. Sexy is very unhappy that ghosts and reapers are now roaming his hallways. _

Dr. Wilson: "Where's his room?"

Dr. Sexy: "Uh down the hall room number six."

_Dr. Wilson and Dr. Sheppard race down the hallway towards John's room_

_They see his body lying in the hospital bed his head wrapped in bandages. Fortunately he's still got a small heartbeat, but he's not moving at all. _

_Castiel comes up behind them and he can see they are both very worried for their father. _

Castiel: "I'm so sorry."

Dr. Sheppard: "Isn't there anything you can do Cas?"

Castiel: "Well I can summon a reaper, but angels aren't allowed to kill them."

_Dr. Sheppard blinks his eyes then smiles_

Dr. Sheppard: "Good, then summon Tessa maybe she can!"

Dr. Wilson: "Tessa, but will that work?"

Dr. Sheppard: "We have to try Sam!"

_Dr. Wilson stares at him not sure that will work. _

Dr. Sexy: "Hey we can't have reapers roaming the halls. This is a hospital for crying out loud!"

Dr. Wilson: "Look our father is in danger so are your patients we don't have time to argue about it."

Dr. Sexy: "You are all the biggest danger to this place. You are the worst doctors I've ever met. How the hell did you even get through medical school?"

Dr. Wilson: "Damn it we're not doctors okay! We're hunters!"

_Dr. Sexy glares at him. Dr. Sheppard frowns too upset that Sam gave the truth away_.

Dr. Sheppard: "Sam?"

Dr. Sexy: "Hunters? I knew something was up with you two. Impersonating real doctors in my hospital oh this is too much! Get out now or I'll throw you out!"

_Dr. Wilson glares at him. _

Dr. Wilson: "Not until our father is safe! We're not going anywhere!"

Dr. Sexy: "Visiting hours are over and you two aren't even doctors. I should have you both arrested! Leave now!"

_Dr. Sexy frowns and points towards the exit doors. _

Castiel: "It's not their fault your uncle wants them. They can't just leave Anteros is keeping them here!"

Dr. Wilson: "What?"

_Castiel sighs_

Castiel: "It's true. The child you delivered Sam is not the son of my father, but the son of Anteros the god of requited love. He wants us to make sure his son is safe from Lucifer and so he's trapped you both here until we find a feasible solution."

_Dr. Wilson and Dr. Sheppard both speak at the same time. _

Dr. Wilson and Dr. Sheppard: "A solution to what?"

Castiel: "To getting Dr. Sexy to fall in love I think. I'm not really sure how we are going to accomplish this though."

_Dr. Sheppard looks at Dr. Sexy surprised to learn this about him and his family. _

Dr. Sexy: "Oh this is just ridiculous! My uncle is insane! He's brainwashed with you with his love talk!"

_Dr. Sheppard stares at Dr. Sexy's lips and feels excited again so he offers to help find a solution. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Well let me give it a shot then?"

_Dr. Wilson stares in total shock at his brother. _

Dr. Wilson: "Have you gone nuts?"

Dr. Sheppard: "I don't know maybe, but we have to do something Sam."

Dr. Sexy: "You want a piece of me Dr. Sheppard is that it?"

Dr. Sheppard: "No, I mean I just want to get us all out of here and save my dad?"

Dr. Sexy: "I want you all out of here too so fine come with me! I can bypass my uncle's tricks!"

_Dr. Sexy walks over to a storage closet and opens it._

Dr. Sheppard: "What's in there?"

Dr. Sexy: "I was hoping I'd never have to do this again, but if it'll get you two out of my hospital for good then I will have sex with you Dr. Sheppard."

Dr. Sheppard: "Seriously? You'd do that just to help us out? Wow!"

Dr. Sexy: "Yes I know. I am a saint."

_Castiel frowns at him. _

Castiel: "No you're not!"

_Dr. Sexy frowns back at him because he only meant it as a figure of speech._

Dr. Sheppard: "So you're saying if we have sex than Sam and I can go free?"

_Dr. Sexy nods at him though he still doesn't look too happy about it. _

_Dr. Wilson shakes his head in absolute disgust. _

Dr. Wilson: "Dean snap out of it! Are you listening to yourself man? He's a dude!"

Dr. Sexy: "Do you want out of here or not! Sex with me may be your only chance. My uncle won't let you go."

Dr. Wilson: "I'd rather die then! I'm not letting my brother have sex with you!"

Castiel: "I agree with Sam. Your ability to make people adore you comes from your family lineage, but I can resist because I'm an angel and Sam here is an abomination so he can also, but Dean he's unable to resist you."

_Dr. Sexy looks directly at Dr. Sheppard. Dr. Sheppard gets another erection this time he can't hide it. He just smiles at Dr. Sexy. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Do I get a say in this?"

Dr. Wilson and Castiel say at the same time: "No!"

_Dr. Sheppard looks at the floor sadly and sheepishly pouts to himself because they won't let him sleep with his crush. _

Dr. Wilson: "Look is there maybe a way to summon this Anteros instead? Just let us talk to him and I'll convince him to let us out of here and dad too."

Castiel: "Anteros is a bit preoccupied right now. He's making love to Chastity as we speak; a god like him well intercourse could take days."

Dr. Sheppard: "Really, he's got that kind of power?"

_Castiel nods_

Dr. Sheppard: "Nice!"

_Dr. Sheppard smirks. Dr. Sexy rolls his eyes. _

Castiel: "He's a good kisser too."

Dr. Sexy: "Let me guess he made you see stars?"

_Castiel nods. _

_Dr. Sheppard looks at Castiel like he just gave him way too much information. _

_Dr. Wilson frowns too also disturbed by all of this. _

Dr. Wilson: "Okay lets just go look for this girl dad was talking about. We still have a job to do here remember."

Dr. Sexy: "Well I'm not about to let you two go running around my hospital scaring the patients. If there is someone in danger here I will handle it."

Dr. Sheppard: "Great, we could use your help."

_Dr. Sexy smiles at him again._

_Dr. Sheppard has the urge to kiss Dr. Sexy, but is still too nervous to get that close especially with Sam and Castiel staring at them both irritated with their flirty behavior. _

Dr. Wilson: "Look we've dealt with this disease before so you are in our territory now. In order to get rid of it we need to find the first ghost responsible for spreading it and kill it."

Castiel: "Well your father's a ghost now Sam."

Dr. Wilson: "Wait you think dad is the one who gave them this disease? He'd never do that!"

Castiel: "He may not have meant to do it. Sometimes, ghosts have so much paranormal energy that it infects others. Your father is obviously giving off a lot of paranormal energy that is why he's able to manifest himself in front of us, but it's probably killing him faster to do so."

Dr. Wilson: "But, I thought ghost sickness is based on fear what would dad have to be afraid of?"

Castiel: "I don't know when he comes back we should ask him."

Dr. Sheppard: "Alright let's just find the girl and see how bad off she is."

Dr. Wilson: "Okay, but you need to stay back and wear a mask Dean, I don't' want you getting infected again."

Dr. Sheppard: "Oh don't worry I'll stay back I learned my lesson the last time."

Dr. Sexy: "Fine! Let's just get this over with so you can all leave!"

_They all start walking down the hall towards the nurses' station. Nurse Wang is at the desk answering phones and filing insurance forms_.

Dr. Wilson: "Do you have a list of all the patients here at Mercy Grace."

Nurse Wang: "Of course doctor."

_Nurse Wang hands him the list of all the patients currently in the hospital. _

_Dr. Sheppard smiles at her_

Nurse Wang: "So are we still on for tomorrow night?"

Dr. Sheppard: "Well I'm kind of busy right now sweetheart why don't you give me your number so I can call you later."

_Nurse Wang smiles then grabs a pen to write her number down. _

_Dr. Sexy leans in and whispers in Dean's ear. _

Dr. Sexy: "She's not that good in bed just so you know. I'd said about a three out ten."

_Dr. Sheppard looks at him not sure what to say. He realizes Dr. Sexy has probably slept with almost every nurse and doctor at this hospital. Dr. Sheppard suddenly feels dirty and cheap_.

_Nurse Wang hands him her phone number and Dr. Sheppard puts it in his pocket though he doubts he'll call her now. _

_Dr. Wilson finds Tamina's room number on the patient's list._

Dr. Wilson: "She's in room eleven. She's one of Dr. Cox's patients."

Dr. Sexy: "Oh well lets hope she's still alive then."

_Dr. Wilson isn't sure exactly what Dr. Sexy means by that but he senses something is off by the way he just said that. _

Castiel: "I really should go check on the baby and try and summon Tessa."

Dr. Sheppard: "Fine. But, hurry up and meet us in the cafeteria when you're done."

_Castiel nods at Dr. Sheppard then he disappears up to the second floor to check on Eric. _

Scene: Hospital Room # 11

_Nurse Sullivan is already in the room trying to get Tamina to settle down so she can give her the proper medication. _

_Tamina is naked wrapped only in her hospital bed sheet. _

_She's standing in front of the mirror in her room staring at her own nipples. She frowns in terror as she looks at them. _

Tamina: "They are getting bigger!"

Nurse Sullivan: "Tamina dear come on get back in bed. It'll be fine."

Tamina: "No, you don't understand they are huge, they won't stop growing!"

_Dr. Sexy, Dr. Sheppard and Dr. Wilson all walk in on them. Dr. Sheppard watches from the doorway not wanting to get to close to any patients with ghost sickness_.

_Tamina turns around and drops the sheet in front of them. _

_Dr. Sheppard stares happily at her, Dr. Wilson is just surprised by this and Dr. Sexy is not turned on at all because he never is._

Tamina: "My nipples are too big aren't they?"

Dr. Sexy: "No, they are fine now please get back in bed Miss."

_Dr. Sheppard whispers into Dr. Wilson's ear. _

Dr. Sheppard: "He's got that right they are fine."

_Dr. Wilson just looks embarrassed to be in the room with a naked patient he doesn't know. _

_Tamina looks at him suspiciously and frowns. _

Tamina: "You can't even look at them can you? You think I'm disgusting don't you?"

_Tamina starts to cry. _

Dr. Wilson: "No, I mean you're beautiful I didn't want to stare is all."

_Nurse Sullivan smiles at him for being so polite to her_.

Tamina: "I hate them! They are too big! Soon they will be as big as my head!"

_Dr. Wilson can tell right away she must be suffering from delusions due to the ghost sickness. _

_Nurse Sullivan grabs a robe from the closet and covers Tamina up with it. _

Dr. Sheppard: "So you are afraid of your own nipples is that it?"

Tamina: "Yes, wouldn't you be? They are trying to take over my body!"

Dr. Sheppard: "Okay sure whatever you say."

_Dr. Sheppard puts up one finger and twirls it around next to his head indicating to Sam that he things this chick is definitely gone cuckoo for cocoa puffs. _

_Nurse Sullivan frowns not appreciating his sarcasm towards the poor girl. _

Nurse Sullivan: "Please Tamina just come sit down you have to take your meds it'll help you get better."

Dr. Wilson: "What are you giving her?"

Nurse Sullivan: "It's a newly developed antipsychotic medication also a couple of sleeping pills. She needs to rest she hasn't slept for days."

Tamina: "No! I can't sleep if I go to sleep they will only get bigger. They grow faster at night. I need surgery I need you to cut them off before it's too late."

Dr. Sexy: "Have you met with a plastic surgeon?"

Tamina: "Yes, but none of them will authorize just cutting off my nipples. They say I don't have cancer, but they are wrong. I can feel it. I've been to several doctors they just keep lying to me and none of them will help me. I know it's true, they talk to me and tell me to do things I shouldn't do. I just can't take it anymore!"

_Tamina begins to shed a few tears. _

Dr. Sheppard: "What your nipples talk to you?"

_Tamina nods at him_

_Dr. Sheppard tries not to laugh at her. Dr. Wilson frowns with worry he knows she will only grow more afraid and eventually her heart will give out if she keeps this up. _

Dr. Sheppard: "So what do they say?"

Tamina: "They tell me the world is going to end and that the apocalypse is coming! My nipples say we're all going to die!"

Dr. Sheppard: "Oh my God! Seriously!"

_Dr. Sheppard frowns wondering if maybe her nipples are right. Great now she's got psychic boobs he thinks to himself that is Awesome!_

Dr. Sexy: "Tamina these are nothing, but delusions. I promise you the world is not going to end anytime soon you just need to relax."

Tamina: "How can you say that?"

Dr. Sexy: "Because we are going to take care of you now come on lie back here."

_Dr. Sexy stares into her eyes using his power to calm her somewhat. _

_Tamina sighs still terrified, but reluctantly gets in bed again. _

_Nurse Sullivan hands her the pills, and she finally takes them. _

_Nurse Sullivan gently pats Tamina's shoulder. _

Nurse Sullivan: "Good girl, it's going to be okay we promise. Your nipples aren't going to grow anymore."

Tamina: "Are you sure?"

_Nurse Sullivan nods at her and smiles_

Nurse Sullivan: "Positive."

Tamina: "Well the worst part is that the right one is so much bigger than the left one so this is seriously not cool. I mean I just want them gone. I can't take anymore!"

_Tamina lies down and pinches them as if she's trying to pinch them off. _

_Nurse Sullivan grabs her hands and pulls them back._

Nurse Sullivan: "Don't do that! You're hurting yourself."

Tamina: "No, they are hurting me. They are trying to kill me!"

Dr. Wilson: "Tamina have you by any chance been in contact with any other patients in this hospital."

Tamina: "A few why?"

Dr. Wilson: "It's just important that we find out who else may have been infected with your uh condition."

Tamina: "So you admit I'm sick? I do have a disease."

Dr. Wilson: "Uh yes, but it's not what you think."

Tamina: "I don't care this means I'm not crazy I told you!"

Dr. Wilson: "Just tell us who else you've been around please?"

Tamina: "Well there was this one guy Steve. I met him in the cafeteria when I first checked in. I showed him my boobs in the bathroom and then there was this guy Jared."

Dr. Wilson: "Jared?"

Tamina: "Yes, he's a nurse here at the hospital. He came in to check on me last night and well I made him get out of my room!"

Dr. Wilson: "Why? Did he try and hurt you?"

Tamina: "No. He just wouldn't stop staring at them."

Dr. Sexy: "Okay, let's just give her chance to rest. It's been a long day."

_Nurse Sullivan nods and walks out of the room with Dr. Sexy. _

_Dr. Wilson is prepared to follow them, but Tamina grabs his hand._

_Dr. Wilson looks back at her. _

Tamina: "My nipples told me to tell you something doctor."

Dr. Wilson: "Uh okay what?"

Tamina: "If you want to save the world you need to say Yes to Lucifer and be his vessel.

_Dr. Wilson pulls his hand away from hers immediately after hearing this. He can't believe she would say such a thing and is freaked out that she would even know all this about him. He fears this ghost sickness may be worst than he thought. _

_He backs out of the room quickly and closes the door. _

_Tamina's meds start to kick in and she falls asleep dreaming of Dr. Sam Wilson juggling her perky nipples in the air on Halloween night while she tap dances to Don't Fear the Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Doctor, Doctor! I've Got A Bad Case of Loving You. **

Scene: Mercy Grace Hospital

_Dr. Sheppard removes the mask covering his face now that they've left Tamina's room. _

_He shakes his head and looks at Dr. Wilson. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Yep, that girl's definitely got the sickness bad. She's totally terrified of her own nipples, which is just crazy. Dude, they are so freaking hot!"

Dr. Wilson: "Dean!"

_Dr. Sheppard shrugs_

Dr. Sheppard: "What it's true! You know I love nipples."

_Dr. Wilson rolls his eyes_ at his brother.

Dr. Wilson: "That's not the point; this girl is in trouble Dean. She's only going to get worse if we don't cure her fast."

Dr. Sheppard: "Well how are we supposed to that Sam? You only get ghost sickness from a ghost and the only ghost around here is dad. We can't shoot dad!"

_Dr. Wilson frowns as he tries to think up a solution. _

Dr. Wilson: "Well maybe if we keep her sedated it'll prevent her from getting so afraid that she's scares herself to death."

Nurse Sullivan: "She took the medication I gave her so that should keep her down for the night at least. That should buy us some time to come up with something more permanent."

_Dr. Wilson nods at her. _

Dr. Wilson: "Good, then we need to give some to the other patients with the disease also. Who else is on the list?"

Nurse Sullivan: "There is a Miss Carol Monroe in room twenty three who is terrified of shoes so we all have to take our shoes off in her presence or she screams. Then there's a man named Casper McFadden he is the nighttime janitor here at Mercy Grace. He came down with it after cleaning Carol's room. He's now terrified of his own mop and even of water which is really bad because we can't get him to drink anything down. He'll die soon from dehydration if we don't stop this."

Dr. Sheppard: "Okay well you and Sam get these patients sedated while Dr. Sexy and I go look for the reaper."

Dr. Sexy: "Yes, I can't have reapers in my hospital. I don't want patients dying on my watch way too much paperwork and it doesn't look good."

_Dr. Sheppard nods at him ready to go hunting again._.

_Dr. Wilson frowns at them then he pulls Dr. Sheppard to the side away from Dr. Sexy so they can talk in private for a moment._

Dr. Wilson: "Dean, I'm not leaving you alone with this guy he's."

_Dr. Sheppard interrupts him. _

Dr. Sheppard: "He's what Sam?"

Dr. Wilson: "You know he's too sexy or whatever. This is serious we have to find this reaper before it reaps dad and the others so that means you need to stay focused."

Dr. Sheppard: "I am focused! Hey nobody wants to save these people more than me okay! I can control myself don't worry so much just keep these patients alive alright."

_Dr. Wilson is about to protest more when Dr. Sexy interrupts them and touches Dr. Sheppard's shoulder which excites him all over again._

Dr. Sexy: "Look my shift is over in two more hours so can we get this show on the road."

_Dr. Sheppard smiles back at Dr. Sexy._

Dr. Sheppard: "I'm ready when you are."

_Dr. Sexy smirks as he puts his shoulder around Dr. Sheppard and leads him down the hallway to look for the reaper. _

_Dr. Wilson runs ahead and steps in front of them both._

Dr. Wilson: "Dude, you better not try to take advantage of my brother oh I swear I'll."

_Dr. Sexy puts his hand up in protest._

Dr. Sexy: "Look, I am a professional you don't have to worry about me. I don't just take advantage of people. True, I am undeniably sexy and all, but I am only interested in keeping my patients safe which means disposing of this reaper not having sex with your handsome brother."

_Dr. Sheppard sheepishly grins at him upon hearing that last bit._

Dr. Sheppard: "Really? You think I'm handsome?"

Dr. Sexy: "I wouldn't bother associating with you if you weren't. I have my reputation to think about. Next to me you're one of the sexiest men I've ever seen."

_Dr. Sheppard feels his heart skip a beat after hearing Dr. Sexy say that to him_. He moves closer and whispers into Dr. Sexy's ear.

Dr. Sheppard: "You know I've never said this to another man before, but I think I may be falling in love with you doctor."

_Dr. Sexy grins at him. _

Dr. Sexy: "Of course you people are always falling in love with me. But, until we get this all sorted out and you find out what my uncle really wants and whether are not you're the one he wants me to be with. Sex will have to wait Dr. Sheppard."

_Dr. Sexy pats Dr. Sheppard on the butt which only arouses him more. _

_Dr. Sheppard blushes at him and embarrassingly grins. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Okay I mean that's fine. I've never had sex with a man before. I'm not sure that I'm ready just yet."

Dr. Sexy: "Oh so you're a man virgin, how cute."

_Dr. Sheppard blushes again then looks at Dr. Wilson and can tell he's not happy about this at all._

_Dr. Wilson grimaces in disgust and anger with how Dr. Sexy is manipulating his brother right in front of him. _

Dr. Wilson: "He is not a virgin and he is not gay! He's just got a stupid crush on you because he can't help himself and you know it!"

_Dr. Sexy squints his eyes at Sam._

Dr. Sexy: "Yes maybe so, but you appear unaffected by me. Why is that?"

Dr. Wilson: "Because you're not my type at all!"

_Dr. Sexy stares at him still confused about why Sam doesn't want to jump his bones like his brother does. _

_Dr. Sheppard looks at Dr. Sexy _

Dr. Sheppard: "Don't feel bad Dr. Sexy. Sammy here has lousy taste in lovers trust me he even dates demons."

Dr. Wilson: "I do not!"

Dr. Sheppard: "What about Ruby and Meg?"

_Dr. Wilson frowns irritated with him. _.

Dr. Wilson: "I didn't date them Dean you know it wasn't like that. Get serious will ya!"

Dr. Sheppard: "Whatever! Look we are wasting time anyway so come on let's get going."

_Dr. Wilson grabs Dr. Sheppard's shoulder to stop him from walking away._

Dr. Wilson: "I'm not leaving you alone with him Dean. I don't trust him."

_Dr. Sexy frowns at Dr. Wilson. Dr. Wilson glares back ready to kick his ass. _

_Nurse Sullivan decides to step in before this turns into a big fight. _

Nurse Sullivan: "Don't worry, let me just page my friend to come and keep an eye on them for ya okay Sam."

_Dr. Wilson nods at her. He is very glad she is trying to help him deal with this situation. _

_Nurse Sullivan pulls out her pager and pages Nurse Jared for assistance. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Hey, I don't need a damn babysitter!"

Dr. Wilson: "I'm not going to argue with you Dean just go get your weapons and meet us back here in five."

Dr. Sheppard: "But I."

_Dr. Wilson gives Dr. Sheppard one of his patented 'I mean it now' looks which just makes Dr. Sheppard rolls his eyes as he stalks off to get some weapons from the supply closet pissed off that he's being treated like a child. _

_Dr. Sexy smirks at Dr. Wilson once Dr. Sheppard is gone. _

Dr. Sexy: "You know it kind of turns me on a little that you're not that into me. Most people are, but it makes you kind of interesting."

_Dr. Sexy tries to touch Dr. Wilson's cheek, but Sam backs away from his hand. _

Dr. Wilson: "Dude! Don't even go there!"

_Dr. Sexy laughs loudly because he's only trying to embarrass him and mess with his head a little. _

_Dr. Sexy walks over to the nursing station to get the patients' charts and to fill out some prescription notices so Dr. Wilson and Nurse Sullivan can get the patients' medications for them at the pharmacy supply clinic down the street. _

_Dr. Sexy gives the signed prescription notices to Nurse Sullivan. Then he feels his pager going off. He looks at and realizes it's from his friend Dr. Cox. _

Dr. Sexy: "I'll be right back I need to find Dr. Cox and fill her in."

Dr. Wilson: "Yeah okay you go do that."

_Dr. Sexy does a slow motion walk away down the hall as the nurses stop to stare at him in awe. _

_Dr. Wilson sighs glad that he's finally gone._

_Dr. Sullivan puts the notices in her pocket then smiles as she looks over at him._

_Dr. Sullivan walks over and kisses Dr. Wilson softly on the lips._

_Dr. Wilson holds her waist and smiles. _

Dr. Wilson: "What was that for?"

_Dr. Sullivan smirks and shrugs at him. _

_Dr. Wilson happily looks into her eyes as she smiles at him. He feels a lot calmer. _

Dr. Wilson: "Thanks, I really needed that."

Nurse Sullivan: "I could tell."

_She smiles at him as he leans down to kiss her deeply this time. _

_Dr. Piccolo sees their kiss as she steps out of the elevator. She becomes furious and walks up to Dr. Wilson. She slaps him really hard again. _

Dr. Wilson: "Ah! Are you crazy!"

Dr. Piccolo: "How could you? I gave you my heart and you just stumped on it you bastard!"

Dr. Wilson: "Please take your heart back I don't want it!"

Dr. Piccolo: "You selfish coward! I will not let you throw our love away on this tramp!"

_Dr. Piccolo tries to slap him again and Dr. Wilson closes his eyes waiting for the painful impact. But, Nurse Sullivan grabs Dr. Piccolo's arm hard mid air and glares at her. _

Nurse Sullivan: "Hey who are you calling a tramp? I'm not the one that got herpes from sleeping with Nurse Wang's man skank!"

Dr. Piccolo: "I didn't sleep with him for your information we just made out in the storage closet! Besides that was so last week. Dr. Wilson needs a sensitive sexy woman by his side one with a real medical degree so why don't you just back off bitch!"

_Nurse Sullivan balls up her fist ready to punch Dr. Piccolo in the face when suddenly the reaper appears in the hallway. _

_Dr. Piccolo grabs onto Dr. Wilson in fear. _

_Dr. Sheppard returns with a shotgun and shots at it. _

_Dr. Piccolo screams from the noise. _

_The reaper isn't affected at all by the gun he just keeps moving closer. Dr. Sheppard keeps shooting to try and hold the reaper_ back long enough for the others to escape.

Dr. Wilson: "Dean!"

Dr. Sheppard: "Just get them out of here now! Go!"

_Dr. Wilson grabs Nurse Sullivan's hand and leads her and Dr. Piccolo away from the Reaper down the hallway. They reach the end of the hallway and quickly get in the elevator together. _

_Dr. Sheppard frowns at the Reaper._

Dr. Sheppard: "It's just you and me now!"

_The reaper transforms its shape into human form so that Dr. Sheppard won't be so afraid. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Tessa!"

_Tessa smirks at him_.

Tessa: "Hello again, Dean."

_Dr. Sheppard stares in shock at her not sure what to do or say next. _

Scene: Inside the Elevator.

Dr. Piccolo: "What the hell was that thing?"

Dr. Wilson: "A reaper. It's after my father and some of the patients. Just stay calm okay my brother and I will take care of it."

_Dr. Piccolo begins to cry on Dr. Wilson's shoulder for pity and hold on to his strong body for consoling._

_Dr. Wilson feels super uncomfortable, but pats her back to get her to calm down while she loudly sobs all over him. _

_Nurse Sullivan rolls her eyes in annoyance with her. _

_The elevator opens up on the second floor and Nurse Jared is standing there about to get on. _

_Nurse Jared stares in total shock at Dr. Wilson because they look a lot alike only Nurse Jared has much shorter hair and wears glasses. _

_Nurse Sullivan smiles when she sees her friend Nurse Tom Jared. _

Nurse Tom Jared was an aspiring actor. He had a really normal childhood and grew up in San Antonio, Texas. He went to high school there and got his nursing degree, but decided after nursing for only one year that he'd much rather be acting so Tom moved out to Los Angeles to pursue his dream after winning a contest to attend an awards show.

His first acting gig was a small role in the horror film Hell Hazers 2 just a few years ago which turned out to be a disaster when bunch of spirits started killing people on the set. Fortunately, Sam and Dean were on the movie set pretending to be P.A.'s so they were able to stop the man responsible for releasing the spirits. Tom Jared managed to escape the set alive, but he has no idea that Dr. Sheppard and Dr. Wilson are the same P.A.s he met back then. He decided after his terrible experiences in Hollywood to move up to Seattle and go back to nursing thinking it was a much safer profession to be in then acting.

Nurse Sullivan: "Tom. Hey, I have someone I want you to meet."

_Nurse Jared looks at her briefly then his eyes return to Dr. Wilson. _

_Nurse Sullivan gets off the elevator and Dr. Wilson follows with Dr. Piccolo_.

Nurse Sullivan: "This is Dr. Sam Wilson; he's a new intern here at the hospital. Dr. Wilson this is Tom."

Dr. Wilson: "Hey."

_Nurse Jared stares at him for a second then shakes his hand. _

Nurse Jared: "You look familiar have we met?"

_Dr. Wilson frowns a bit because he's not sure and the resemblance to one another freaks him out a little. _

Dr. Wilson: "I don't know maybe, but look we've got a major crisis happening downstairs, so I need you to look after them while I go back down there and handle this."

Nurse Jared: "What's going on today? It's been nuts."

Nurse Sullivan: "Sam. I want to go with you."

Dr. Piccolo: "No take me! I love you more please take me baby!"

_Dr. Wilson sighs exasperated because he's getting really annoyed with all the insanity around here. _

_Dr. Wilson sees Castiel through the glass in front of the nursery. _

_Castiel holds baby Eric in his arms and rocks him gently. _

_Dr. Wilson walks over and knocks on the glass._

_Castiel sees him and pops out of the nursery to talk to him still holding the baby in his arms._

_Dr. Piccolo freezes in total shock when Castiel just magically seems to appear so quickly in front of them. _

Nurse Jared: "Oh my God!"

Castiel: "No, just an angel."

_Nurse Jared looks confused and afraid as he stares at Castiel. _

Dr. Wilson: "What are you doing Cas? We need your help the Reaper is back!"

Castiel: "I summoned Tessa to help with your father. I sent her downstairs to look for you guys isn't that what you wanted?"

Dr. Wilson: "You mean that was Tessa we saw in the hallway?"

_Castiel nods. _

Nurse Sullivan: "Who is Tessa?"

Dr. Wilson: "She's a Reaper, Kate."

_Nurse Sullivan gasps sounding very afraid._

Dr. Wilson: "No, actually that's a good thing."

_She frowns at him for saying this.. _

Nurse Sullivan: "How is that possible?"

_Dr. Piccolo starts to freak out and get angry. _

Dr. Piccolo: "I'll slap Tessa too if she tries to hurt you or take you away Sammy."

_Dr. Wilson has had it he hates it when people he doesn't know or like call him that. _

Dr. Wilson: "Stop! You need to listen! This is dangerous for all of you! Just get in the nursery now and be quiet!"

Nurse Jared: "But? "

_He yells at them. _

Dr. Wilson: "I said now!"

_Nurse Jared jumps a little a bit afraid of him. He takes the baby from Castiel and walks into the nursery _

_Dr. Piccolo pouts but slowly follows him inside. _

_Nurse Sullivan folds her arms in defiance because she's not afraid of Sam at all she knows he's just frustrated. _

Nurse Sullivan: "You and I are supposed to be going to the pharmacy to get the patients their meds come on I need your help Sam."

Dr. Wilson: "But, Dean needs my help too."

_Castiel can sense that Dr. Wilson is torn about what to do._

Castiel: "I'll go look after Dean; you can go with her Sam."

_Dr. Wilson looks at him surprise to hear Castiel say this. _

Dr. Wilson: "Really are you sure?'

Castiel: "Yes, now that I've checked on the baby its fine. I don't think Eric will harm anyone here as long as we keep him calm. This baby does need protection though. Anteros won't let you go otherwise so we need to take care of everything before Chastity wakes up."

Dr. Wilson: "Alright then, just make sure to keep Dr. Sexy and Dean apart as much as possible. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Nurse Sullivan: "Come on Sam, we'll take the back exit through emergency room it's faster."

_Dr. Wilson and Nurse Sullivan both head out to the hospital pharmacy. _

_Dr. Piccolo sees them leaving and is about to follow them but before she can escape the Nursery Castiel jams the door. _

Dr. Piccolo: "Let me out!"

_Castiel just looks at her like she is crazy then he disappears. _

_Dr. Piccolo bangs on the door in frustration which makes baby Eric start to cry from the loud noise_

_Nurse Jared gets mad at her for being so loud and obnoxious._

Nurse Jared: "Hey crazy bitch! The babies are trying to sleep so give it a rest will ya. He doesn't want you so sit down and shut up."

_Nurse Jared sits down in a rocking chair and holds baby Eric in his arms _

_Dr. Piccolo slumps down on a stool and begins to cry. _

_Nurse Jared rolls his eyes and continues cradling Eric to get him to calm down. _

_Nurse Jared turns on the radio in the nursery to his favorite station hoping a little music will help the babies to fall back to sleep. _

_The radio plays _

"_**Whoa yea, **_

_**Hot summer night**___

_**fell like a net,  
I haven't found my **__**baby**__** yet,  
I need you, to soothe my head,  
Turn my blue heart to red.**_

Doctor, doctor, give me the news  
I've got a bad case of loving' you,  
No pill's gonna _**cure**__** my ills  
I've got a bad case of loving' you.**_

A pretty face don't mean no pretty heart,  
I learned that, buddy from the start,  
You think I'm cute, a little bit shy,  
Momma, I ain't that kind of guy

Doctor, _**doctor**__**, give me the news  
I've got a bad case of loving' you,  
No pill's gonna **__**cure**__** my ills  
I've got a bad case of loving' you.**_

Whoa yea!

I know how you like it, you like it on top,  
But tell me, momma, are you gonna stop?

You had me down, 21 to zip,  
Sign of Judas on your lip,  
Shake my fist, knock on wood,  
I got it bad, and I got it good.

_**Doctor**__**, doctor, give me the news  
I've got a bad case of loving' you,  
No pill's gonna cure my ills  
I've got a bad case of loving' you"**___

Scene: Dr. Cox's Office

_Dr. Cox is behind her desk typing away when Dr. Sexy enters her office without knocking. _

_Dr. Cox frowns at him and stops her typing _

Dr. Cox: "What the hell is going on out there today? I've been getting complaints left and right from patients about all the noise."

_Dr. Sexy takes a sit in a chair and deeply sighs. _

Dr. Sexy: "We've got a couple of rogue hunters running around the hospital. They have no clue what they are doing so I'm trying to rein them in before they make things worse."

_Dr. Cox frowns and pounds her fist on her desk_

Dr. Cox: "I should have known! It's those new incompetent interns isn't it?"

_Dr. Sexy nods at her. _

Dr. Cox: "What are they after? They aren't after me are they?"

Dr. Sexy: "No, it is not you they're after. It's a reaper they want to kill."

Dr. Cox: "A reaper at Mercy Grace? Oh this is bad, really bad."

Dr. Sexy: "And that isn't even the half of it. My uncle he's also in town and you know what that means."

_Dr. Cox stands up and comes around from behind her desk so she can sit next to him to talk. _

Dr. Cox: "Anteros is in town oh God! Does he know about me?"

_Dr. Sexy shakes his head. _

Dr. Sexy: "No, he doesn't know. He's here with his new bride and they just had a baby here today."

_Dr. Cox looks shocked to hear this_.

Dr. Cox: "At Mercy Grace. Why here?"

Dr. Sexy: "The bastard is up to his tricks again he thinks he can manipulate me again well he's wrong."

Dr. Cox: "I know you have problems with your family, hell my family is a total nightmare you have no idea, but maybe its time you have it out with them. Anteros is here that means Eros won't be far behind. We can't risk the patients getting caught in the middle of your family squabbling."

Dr. Sexy: "Well what the hell am I to do Miranda? I can't talk to them. They never listen to me. They don't give a damn about me what I want it's always about them. I can't even stand looking at them they are always trying to control my life and tell me what to do I'm my own man I don't need their love."

_Dr. Cox puts her hand on Dr. Sexy's shoulder to calm him _

_Dr. Sexy sighs again._

Dr. Cox: "Look, you know we've been friends a long time. So come on tell me what's really bothering you. Why can't you talk to them? What are you so afraid of?"

Dr. Sexy: "I don't want them to make me fall in love. They are always meddling in affairs of the heart. Forcing humans together rather its right for them to be or not. Its all part of their sick twisted mind control. I feel it inside me too, but I've resist it all my life. I have to just to keep my sanity. It's not natural, it's not right to manipulate people the way they do sometimes I want to do it too, but I refuse. I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

_Dr. Cox frowns _

Dr. Cox: "Do you think Anteros will hurt his new wife then?"

Dr. Sexy: "Yeah, by dumping her the minute he's done using her. He's never allowed himself to be tied down to one woman for long. Anteros has got an insatiable appetite for sex and he'll be on to the next one as soon as he's had his fill of her."

Dr. Cox: "I don't get it why does he care so much if you fall in love?"

Dr. Sexy: "Because of my father. They both want me to take over the family business someday and ascend."

_Dr. Cox stares at him confused by what this all means. _

Dr. Cox: "Ascend?"

Dr. Sexy: "Yes, they want me to become a full god and take on their responsibilities of creating lovers around the world. But, I love being a doctor! I even like being a human on most days. I love medicine not magic and eroticism. It's not fair for them to force me to do their job just because Eros once slept with my mother for four days and got her pregnant. It's just not fair!"

Dr. Cox: "Four days! That's a hell of a long time to make love."

_Dr. Sexy nods at her._

Dr. Sexy: "It's pretty average for them though. There is an angel here too and he told me my uncle is in the middle of one of his trysts now. When he's done I'm sure he'll be expecting me to help her take care of the baby. But, it's not my child why should I do anything to help them. They've never done a thing for me. My mother died in agony because of my father. He said he loved her he said he would do anything for her. Then he abandoned us and it broke her heart! She was never the same afterwards. Damn them! I really don't want to do anything to help them not now, not ever!"

Dr. Cox: "Well then how are you going to stop them?"

_Dr. Sexy sighs_

Dr. Sexy: "I'm kind of hoping I won't have to. The hunters their father is sick and he is one of my patients. As long as he's alive they are stuck here which means they can take care of the baby at least until I can find a way out of here and away from them."

_Dr. Cox looks shocked. _

Dr. Cox: "Wait you're leaving!"

Dr. Sexy: "I have no choice, but I promise to write you. I'll disappear for awhile then maybe one day come back when the coast is clear."

Dr. Cox: "But, I need you here. I can't run this hospital all by myself, most of the doctors here are complete idiots. I need someone I can trust someone who understands what its like to be different in a homosapien world. I don't want to be alone."

_Dr. Cox frowns angrily at him_

_Dr. Sexy softly smiles at her and takes her hand. _

Dr. Sexy: "You're a strong woman Miranda and a fantastic doctor. I've always been able to count on you. To talk to you and I appreciate that. I do wish I could stay here. I love my job. I'm the best and everyone knows it so of course I don't want to leave Mercy Grace. I wish my uncle would own up to his responsibilities, but I doubt that he will so I have to stay away from him."

Dr. Cox: "Well what if I help you?"

_Dr. Sexy looks puzzled. _

Dr. Sexy: "What could you possibly do? You're just a vampire and they are two of the most powerful gods in all of creation."

Dr. Cox: "I mean what if I help you take care of the baby Derek."

_Dr. Sexy looks at her like she's crazy. _

Dr. Sexy: "This baby is half human."

Dr. Cox: "I understand, but I've got several nieces and nephews. I'm pretty good with kids."

_Dr. Sexy shakes his head._

Dr. Sexy: "No, it's too dangerous."

Dr. Cox: "What you so don't trust me, is that it? I have never ever eaten a human child before and you know that! Why do you think I work at a hospital huh? I do it so I have access to free human blood without having to kill people. I wouldn't have dedicated my life to saving humans and studying ways to cure their diseases if I just wanted to eat them all up. Yes, I do have to eat it's just a fact in order to do my job and stay alive I must drink blood, but I never do it from the living. I take a lot of crap for it from the vampire community too. They call me a traitor, but I don't care it's my choice!"

_Dr. Cox gets up angrily and walks away from him. _

_Dr. Sexy gets out of his chair and grabs her shoulders. _

Dr. Sexy: "No, please its not you I'm worried about. I know you're never heard a child, it's the baby that's dangerous. Who knows what that child is capable of I don't want you to get hurt."

_Dr. Cox turns around to face him again. _

Dr. Cox: "I can take anything a baby can dish out. Its sweet that you want to protect me, but I don't need it that baby does and so do you. Let me help you please."

_Dr. Sexy can tell she is being very sincere and that makes him feel a little better. He smiles at her. _

_Dr. Cox rests her hand on his lapel and looks up into his deep dark alluring eyes. He stares back into her eyes. _

Dr. Sexy: "You and I we've uh never been together before."

_Dr. Cox quietly nods at him and smiles. _

Dr. Cox: "This doesn't have to get complicated. It's not about sex. All I know is I want you here with me and rather you want to admit it or not I'm best friend you've got."

Dr. Sexy: "Yes, you are. You've been a great friend, but this is too much I mean bringing you into my family troubles helping me to raise a baby that isn't even mine. I don't want to burden you."

Dr. Cox: "You'll burden me more if you leave. I don't want that. You're family doesn't scare me. I may just be a low level fang to them, but I know I can do this. Can you? Can you stand up to them and tell them you deserve your own life and if they want to be apart of it they need to let you make your own decisions and live your own life?"

Dr. Sexy: "I want to stand up to them. I really do."

Dr. Cox: "Well then enough whining. We can do this together no matter what they say you can tell them you're not going to give up being a doctor so they can just go screw themselves."

_Dr. Sexy slightly chuckles._

Dr. Sexy: "Miranda, what would I do without you."

_Dr. Cox smiles at him then pats him on the chest which he is surprised actually causes some tingling in his body that he hasn't felt before. _

_She walks back over to her desk and sits down. _

_Dr. Sexy watches her and sighs. He begins to wonder what life with Miranda would be like and it actually doesn't seem so bad. He also for the first time notices how sexy Miranda looks when she walks. _

Dr. Cox: "Well go on. I've got paperwork to do can't let them ruin our well oiled routine. But, I need you out there keeping an eye on those hunters. Don't let them hurt any of our patients and page me if things get any worse."

Dr. Sexy: "Don't worry I won't let them get out too out of hand. One of them is totally obsessed with me so I can keep him in check pretty good."

_Dr. Sexy walks out of Dr. Cox office and goes back downstairs to look for Dean again_.

Scene: Downstairs Hallway

Tessa: "You need to relax Dean."

Dr. Sheppard: "Relax! You have no idea what I've had to deal with. My dad is being hunted by one of your kind."

Tessa: "I know all about that. But, you need to understand something Dean, you can't change his destiny. Death is just as much a part of life as."

_Dr. Sexy interrupts her._

Dr. Sexy: "As sex?"

_Tessa smiles as s he looks up at the handsome doctor. _

Tessa: "Well that's not what I came hear for, but I hey I'll try anything once."

_Dr. Sexy smirks at her._

_Dr. Sheppard frowns_

Dr. Sheppard: "We need to find that reaper."

Tessa: "He's with your father now."

_Dr. Sheppard immediately looks afraid and starts to run off to his father's hospital bed, but Tessa stands in his way._

Dr. Sheppard: "Move now or I'll shoot!"

Tessa: "Dean when are you going to learn that violence is not the answer to everything."

Dr. Sheppard: "I'm not going to let my father die again!"

Tessa: "Shouldn't that be his decision."

_Dr. Sheppard stares at her like she's insane. _

Dr. Sexy: "Dr. Sheppard you know she may have a point. I've been taking care of patients for a long time and I've learned that sometimes the best way to save someone is to let nature take its course. I almost died once myself."

Dr. Sheppard: "Yeah well I have died a whole hell of a lot and I know what its like so don't give me that lame death is just a part of life speech okay I need to talk to my dad."

Tessa: "That is why I came. I think it's only fair you'll understand it better coming from him."

_Dr. Sheppard looks at her nervously not sure what she means by that._

Dr. Sheppard: "What are you going to do?"

_Tessa smiles at him. _

Tessa: "Take my hand Dean and I'll take you to your father."

_Dr. Sheppard hesitates to touch her. _

Dr. Sexy: "Go! Just do it!"

_Dr. Sheppard takes a deep breath and finally takes Tessa's hand. _

_Dr. Sheppard closes his eyes and Tessa separates his spirit from his mortal body. _

_Dr. Sheppard's body falls on the ground. Dr. Sexy moves his body out of sight into a storage closet so none of the patients or nurses walk by and start screaming. _

Scene: John's Hospital Room.

_Dr. Sheppard reopens his eyes and sees his father's body lying in bed hooked up to heart monitors and a feeding tube. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Dad."

_Dr. Sheppard walks over to the side of the bed and stares down at his comatose father. Then he looks over at Tessa_

Tessa: "Go ahead he can still hear you."

_Dr. Sheppard looks at his dad again lying in the bed then back at Tessa._

Dr. Sheppard: "Could you uh give us a minute."

_Tessa nods then disappears _

_Dr. Sheppard pulls up a chair in the room and sits beside his dad's hospital bed. _

_The heart monitor beats steadily and Dr. Sheppard frowns at the sad sight of his father lying there unable to breathe or eat on his own. He hopes his father's ghost can hear him and will come back so they can talk. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Dad, I know you want us to save these people, but we could really use your help. Things haven't been going so well since you left."

_Dr. Sheppard eyes begin to water a little, but he holds back any tears. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Sam and I we've been trying to hold it together fighting the devil, angels, demons, but it's just not the same. I can't get rid of this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that we're going to lose it all. We lost you and it just all started to unravel. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop it. You gave me an order and I didn't listen. Now we're trapped in this hospital by some god or monster I don't know him, but we can't escape. We can't leave here until we get rid of this Reaper and save you. I just don't know how. Dad, if you can hear me say something please."

_Dr. Sheppard waits and looks around the room, but John doesn't appear only the sound of the heart monitor fills the room. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Please."

_Dr. Sheppard puts his head down on the bed next to his father's shoulder feeling very alone and defeated when he feels a hand touch his shoulder. _

_Dr. Sheppard whips his head up and turns to see his father's ghost standing behind him smiling. _

_Dr. Sheppard can't help himself as tears flow down his face slowly. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Dad!"

John: "I can't stay long I know what I have to do now. I just wanted you to know that you can do this Dean. I know you and you're the strongest and bravest person I've ever met. You'll find a way to kill the devil son and you will be okay."

_Dr. Sheppard smiles and stares at his father._

Dr. Sheppard: "But, the Reaper how do I stop.

_John interrupts him. _

John: "Just protect the other patients don't worry about the Reaper I'll take care of it.'

_Dr. Sheppard stares confused by as to what he means. _

_John's spirit begins to walk around the bed and he stares at his own comatose body lying there. _

John: "I know now why I came back."

Dr. Sheppard: "Why?"

_John turns to look at his son. _

John: "For this. This moment right here with you. I want to tell you it's not your fault that you couldn't save Sam. I shouldn't have put that pressure on you in the first place. You two will work things out eventually you always do. I was wrong Dean, I've always expected a lot out of you kids, maybe too much. But, we both know the truth. You can't save him only he can do that."

Dr. Sheppard: "But, it's my job to protect him, you've always told me that."

John: "Not anymore, Sammy's not a little boy, it's your job to look out for each other and do the best you can that's all any of us can do son. Don't let these angels steal your spirit Dean. I know what those demons did to you in hell. Just don't let them do it."

_Dr. Sheppard nods at his father._

_John smiles one final time. _

_Tessa reappears in the room. _

_John looks at her then sighs. _

John: "I'm ready when you are."

_Dr. Sheppard frowns_

Tessa: "You're a brave man Mr. Winchester."

John: "You take me and let these people go free."

Tessa: "I'm not the one in charge here. The angel of death has the power soon he will rise again and life on this planet will never be the same."

_John turns to look at Dean. _

John: "Then you know what you need to do son.'

Dr. Sheppard: "Isn't there any other way. Dad I don't want to do this without you."

John: "You still have my journal right?'

Dr. Sheppard: 'Yes, sir.'

John: "Then you won't be doing it without me."

_John leans down and kisses his son's forehead softly _

_Dr. Sheppard blinks in surprise because his father hasn't done that since he was three years old when he tucked him in bed at night. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Can't you a least talk to Sam first?"

_John frowns with sadness then looks at Tessa._

Tessa: "I'm afraid there isn't time.'

John: "Just stay strong and tell Sammy that I'm still waiting for that coffee."

_Dr. Sheppard bites back a laugh. _

_John smiles at him then walks across the room. He takes Tessa's hand. _

Tessa: "This won't hurt."

_John sadly looks back at Dean for a moment then at Tessa again. _

John: "It already does."

_Tessa feels sorry for him so she leans up and kisses him. _

_Dr. Sheppard stares at them until he hears the sound of his father's heart monitor beeping erratically. _

_Dr. Sheppard stands up and grabs onto his father's body. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Dad! Stop it!"

_Dr. Sheppard looks up again to look at Tessa, but she's gone and so is John's spirit. _

_Dr. Sheppard feels his father's body shaking as his heart pounds in his chest. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Somebody help me! HELP!"

_Dr. Sexy hears Dean's cry for help from the hallway and races into the room. _

_Dr. Sexy immediately grabs a defibrillator in the corner and charges it up to shock John's chest._

_Dr. Sheppard steps back in fear as he feels a horrible sense of déjà vu remembering this is exactly how his father died the last time_.

Dr. Sheppard: "NO! Oh God it's happening again."

_Dr. Sexy shocks John's chest twice, but it doesn't help. _

_Dr. Sheppard slumps down on the floor against the wall_.

Dr. Sexy: "Come on John! Come on!"

_Dr. Sexy shocks him one last time and suddenly his heart beat returns to normal. _

_Dr. Sexy sighs in relief that he didn't die. _

_Dr. Sheppard looks up in total shock. He was sure his father was gone again for good. _

Dr. Sheppard: "You saved him!"

Dr. Sexy: "Yeah, well that's my job."

_Dr. Sheppard can't help himself he's so happy his father is alive he grabs Dr. Sexy and hugs him. _

_Dr. Sexy smirks then roughly and quietly squeezes Dean's butt cheek. _

_Castiel appears in the room beside Dr. Sheppard and stares awkwardly at him in such an intimate embrace with Dr. Sexy. He knows Sam will not be pleased if this goes any further. _

Castiel: "Uh Dean, you need to come with me right now!"

_Castiel helps Dr. Sheppard stand up and the two of them run into the hallway. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: ****I'd Do Anything for Love, But I Won't Do That.**

Scene: In the Hallway.

_A strong wind blows through the doors and they hold on to the railings along the walls to keep from beginning knocked over. _

_A bright red light shines down the hallway at them as the entire hospital shakes dramatically and people begin screaming. _

Dr. Sheppard: "What the hell is happening?"

Castiel: "He's coming!"

_Dr. Sheppard looks terrified. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Is it the Reaper?"

Castiel: "No much worse! It's Eros!"

_Dr. Sheppard frowns at Castiel then Dean hides his face from the blinding light with his hand. Castiel shields him from the light as they both fall to their knees. _

_The bright red light finally disappears and the wind stops blowing as Eros appears in the hospital. _

_Eros stares at them. He is wearing a black dressing robe with a golden belt and nothing else underneath. His hair is jet black and wavy just like his son's Dr. Sexy. Eros is very tall with a handsome face with incredibly manly features and lots of chest hair. _

_Castiel straightens back up and angrily stares at Eros irritated by his sudden appearance. _

_Dr. Sheppard nervously gulps when he notices Eros's incredibly large erection poking out towards them. _

Castiel: "Eros must you always make such a dramatic entrance?"

_Eros smirks at him and with a very deep velvety voice responds_.

Eros: "I do love drama!"

_Eros walks over and gives his customary hug greeting to Castiel. Eros holds Castiel so tightly his vessel can barely breathe and it makes Castiel extremely uncomfortable to be held by such a large almost naked god with a huge erection in the middle of a strange hospital. Patients walk by slowly pointing and whispering about them. _

_Eros lets Castiel go as he chuckles loudly and smiles. Then Eros gives Dr. Sheppard a big strong bear hug too and Dr. Sheppard tries hard to breathe as Eros squeezes him much too tight for comfort. _

Castiel: "Eros, this is Dean Winchester. He's a mortal and his father has a reaper after him. Can you help us?"

Eros: "I've already trapped the reaper inside my _erotas_ ring. I'll let him out somewhere far away when I'm done though. It's not my place to kill reapers after all they have a job to do just like me. But, I can't have them killing people while I'm here it draws far too much demonic attention. I'm not trying to cause any more unnecessary deaths."

_Castiel smiles glad to realize Eros is on their side. _

Castiel: "Thank you."

Eros: "You're more than welcome."

_Eros holds out his hand at them and on his hand is a huge glowing heart shaped ring. _

_Dr. Sheppard stares at the ring not sure rather to be impressed or terrified by what it can do. He is happy to hear the reaper has been taken care of, but he finds Eros presence very unnerving and creepy. _

_Eros just continues grinning at him expecting more appreciation. _

Eros: "Well what are you waiting for?"

_Dr. Sheppard looks at Eros then looks back at Castiel with a confused expression. _

_Eros stares at them impatiently and annoyed by their lack of reverence to his awesomeness. _

_Castiel whispers into Dr. Sheppard's ear. _

Castiel: "He wants you to kiss his ring and bow Dean."

_Dr. Sheppard frowns in disgust and pulls his face away._

Dr. Sheppard: "What, no freaking way!"

_Castiel frowns at him and continues to whisper. _

Castiel: "It's the customary greeting and it's the polite thing to do. You don't want to piss him off trust me. He maybe the King of Cupids, but Eros is still a very fierce god and will not tolerate any disrespect.

_Dr. Sheppard angrily sighs at Castiel not wanting to hear any of this. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Oh come on seriously?"

_Castiel gives Dean a very serious look and nods. _

_Dr. Sheppard bows and for a moment stares at Eros's hand which appears covered in what looks like a strange red rash. _

_Eros stares at him and raises an eyebrow. _

_Dr. Sheppard decides he rather die then kiss him so he stands back up instead. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Forget get it. Look thanks for the help and all Eros. But, just tell us what do you want?"

_Eros stares at Dr. Sheppard for a moment about to get very angry. _

_Castiel quickly takes Eros hand and kisses it before Eros does something awful to Dean like turn him into a pig. _

_Eros smiles at Castiel for being respectful towards him. Eros reaches inside of his robe and magically pulls out a beautiful red rose. _

_He hands it to Castiel and smiles._

_Nervously Castiel takes the rose from Eros and tries to look happy about it though he really has no idea what he's supposed to do with a flower. _

Castiel: "Uh thank you it's very um lovely."

_Dr. Sheppard starts snickering at him. _

_Castiel frowns at Dean then puts the rose away inside his trench coat._

_Dr. Sheppard shrugs and smirks happy he didn't have to kiss Eros too. He looks Eros in the eyes trying to avoid looking down at his erection. Dr. Sheppard tries to remain tough and focused. _

Dr. Sheppard: "You're brother has us trapped here. We want out!"

Eros: "Yes, I know all about that. But, I've come to see my new nephew and I must talk to my son. Oh it's been so long since a new baby was born in the family. I can't wait to see him. Where is he?"

Castiel: "He's safe for now he's upstairs in the nursery, but really Eros is it necessary for us to be involved in this matter? I mean you do know we're in the middle of an apocalypse."

_Eros sadly sighs and he turns his back towards them. _

Eros: "I'll never understand why there is so much hate in the world when love can lift you up where you belong. This apocalypse is a most unfortunate event and frankly it's getting in the way of some of my personal love affairs. I do wish you angels did a better job at keeping Lucifer on a short leash. I mean really how hard can it be to control one little angel?"

_Castiel frowns not liking Eros' mocking tone. _

Castiel: "It's been more difficult than you can imagine. Lucifer is incredibly powerful and he will only get stronger if he is able to claim his true vessel Sam Winchester."

_Eros turns back around to face Castiel. _

Eros: "Oh of course Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood who lost his way when his girlfriend was killed. It really was a shame too what Azazel did to her. I always knew those two weren't meant to be together forever. I specifically order my cupids to stay out of it, but those demons well you know there always meddling in things. Such troublemakers they are I don't know why you're father allows them to live at all it makes no sense Castiel."

_Dr. Sheppard glares at Eros not liking the way he is talking about Sam and Jessica. _

Castiel: "God works in mysterious ways you know that."

_Eros frowns as if he's heard it all before._

Eros: "Perhaps, but there is nothing more mysterious than love Castiel. And, I am the god of love. I am more powerful than Lucifer will ever be and if I wanted to I could trap him inside my ring without batting an eye."

_Dr. Sheppard frowns at the smug expression on Eros's face. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Then why don't you?"

Eros: "It is not really my business to get involved in Judeo-Christian traditions or their silly quarrels. I have my own worshippers and my own beliefs. I don't have to like what your God does, but I do try to respect his wishes if only to keep him out of my own business."

Dr. Sheppard: "Why?"

_Eros stares at him confused by his question. _

_Dr. Sheppard gets frustrated and begins to yell. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Why don't you stop this? Why not kill the son of bitch if you really can? Lucifer is going to destroy this planet don't you care?"

Eros: "Of course I care, but that is not why I am here. I have my own responsibities and my own family issues to deal with. Besides, I do believe in destinies and killing Lucifer is not part of mine. He's allowed to do as he please as long as he doesn't bother my family or my affairs"

_Dr. Sheppard groans irritated by Eros apathetic selfishness. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Then why are you here?"

Eros: "I already told you to see my family! I must get my son to see the error of his loveless ways. Take me to him at once!"

Castiel: "Dr. Sexy is in there with my father and your nephew is upstairs in the nursery."

_Castiel points at John's hospital room and both Dr. Sheppard and Eros look down the hallway at the room. _

_Dr. Sheppard is still angry and wants to chew Eros out, but when he looks back towards Eros he's already disappeared into the room to speak with his son. _

Dr. Sheppard: "Man, can you believe that guy! What a fruitcake!"

_Castiel frowns at Dean not understanding that he wasn't being literal about the fruitcake. _

Castiel: "Dean you are not allowed to eat Eros like a he's a piece of fruit! Let's go check on more patients and give Eros time to talk with his son, this could get pretty ugly."

_Dr. Sheppard shakes his head at him as they start walking down the hallway towards the elevator. _

Dr. Sheppard: "I can't believe you just kiss a dude's hand! That was gross!"

Castiel: "If I hadn't he may have just trapped us inside of his ring."

Dr. Sheppard: "If he can kill Lucifer with it I don't understand why he doesn't! What is his problem?"

Castiel: "It's much more complicated than that. Its not part of his destiny to kill him and Eros is a very ancient Greek god he doesn't like Lucifer, but he doesn't feel it's his place to control him either. Eros main purpose in life is spreading love throughout the world so naturally Lucifer's hateful spitefulness displeases him, but without it Eros believes humans would overpopulate the earth. He's right to think so you humans already have way too much intercourse. There are over 6 billion people on the planet already and perhaps thinning the herd isn't such a bad idea."

Dr. Sheppard: "Thinning the herd? We aren't sheep! How can you even say that?"

Castiel: "Well the bible refers to God's people as his flock. All I know is that some other gods hate my father and some choose to respect his wishes in hopes he will return the favor and respect their pagan ways until judgment day. He could destroy them all if he wanted to and Lucifer would prefer it that he did, but I guess God feels there is a reason to keep pagans around."

Dr. Sheppard: "That just doesn't make sense to me! How can he be so good yet allow so many evil pagans and creatures to roam the earth?"

_Castiel's voice becomes very stern and he glares at Dean. _

Castiel: "Because he's God! He doesn't have to explain himself to us Dean."

_Dr. Sheppard doesn't like that answer, but decides to accept it that Castiel isn't going to change his mind about it either way. . _

Dr. Sheppard: "Let's just go check on the other patients. My dad told me to keep them safe so that's what I'm going to do."

_They keep walking together as they talk._

Castiel: "I know you want to be a good son Dean."

_Dr. Sheppard pauses for a moment._

Dr. Sheppard: "Well I try."

Castiel: "And so do I."

_Dr. Sheppard finally realizes that they both have something in common. Both of them want to please their father's even though they are not around much anymore and even though they don't always agree with them it's just a part of what makes them good sons. _

_Dr. Sheppard feels a bit of solace like he's not so alone in this anymore, but he says nothing to Castiel about it. _

_Dr. Sheppard and Castiel continue to walk down the hallway towards the next patient's room. _

Scene: John's Hospital room

_Eros stands in the doorway watching Dr. Sexy as he finishes filling out John's medical chart. _

_John lies in bed totally unconscious. _

_Eros clears his throat to alert Dr. Sexy of his presence. _

Eros: "Hello, my son."

_Dr. Sexy turns to look up at his father and stares at him with fear in his eyes. _

_Eros slowly moves closer into the room towards his son badly wanting to hug him. They haven't seen each other in several years. _

_Dr. Sexy puts down his chart and frowns_ _at Eros for intruding._

Dr. Sexy: "Well go ahead and say it."

Eros: "Say what son?"

Dr. Sexy: "Tell me how disappointed you are in me and how wrong I am for giving up on your kind of love. I don't really care what you think anyway, but go ahead and tell me off. I know that's all you came here for."

_Eros looks at him sadden by his son's hatred. _

Eros: "I'm not trying to destroy your life. You mean the world to me."

_Dr. Sexy sneers back._

Dr. Sexy: "That's a pity then because you mean absolutely nothing to me."

_Eros frowns and then sits down on the floor and folds his legs in. _

Eros: "I can't change the way you feel about me, but I can show you my love. Come sit down son and see."

_Eros raises his hand inviting his son to sit with him. _

_Dr. Sexy looks at Eros afraid of what his father wants to show him_.

Dr. Sexy: "I really have a lot of work to do. I don't have time."

Eros: "This won't take long I promise."

_Dr. Sexy groans, but finally kneels down then sits on the floor in front of Eros. _

Eros: "Give me your hands."

_Eros holds his hands out in front of himself with his palms facing upward. _

Dr. Sexy: "What is this some kind of a séance?"

Eros: "No. I want you to understand me, to see what is inside my heart."

_Dr. Sexy rolls his eyes at his father's corniness, but places his hands on top of his father's hands hoping to end this little show and tell session as quickly as possible. _

_Eros closes his eyes and begins to quietly hum a soft melody. _

_Dr. Sexy stares for a moment then finally closes his eyes too. _

_Eros continues to hum until Dr. Sexy starts to feel entranced by his father's voice. _

_Dr. Sexy sways back and forth then reopens his eyes to see that they are on top of a very high mountain with clouds surrounding them. He looks behind his father to see a large Marble structure. _

_Dr. Sexy feels the northern winds blowing his hair and his lab coat around. He realizes they've been transport to a mountaintop. Normally, at such a high altitude the winds would feel very cold, but Dr. Sexy is surprised at how warm and cozy he feels in this place. _

_Eros reopens his eyes and smiles at Dr. Sexy. _

Eros: "This is my home son. I come up here to meditate and reflect on my loved ones. I look down the mountainside and I watched over you and your mother for years from up here. I adore your mother; she's been my greatest love."

_Dr. Sexy looks around at the beautiful snow capped mountains around him. Then he turns towards his father again. _

_Dr. Sexy pulls his hands away and stands up. _

Dr. Sexy: "Then why did you let her die huh? You could have saved her!"

_Eros sadly hangs his head. _

Eros: "I wanted to son, but she gave me no choice. She knew what was at stake with me, but our love was too strong for either of us to ignore it. Psyche was a beautiful and special woman. All she wanted more than anything was to be a mother so I gave her that and she loved me for it. I told her all about what happens to women when they mate with me. I begged her to come here with me first so she'd be safe. Only here can I give my love to a woman and have her survive it. I didn't want her to die and I mourned her passing for a long time. But, I couldn't stay in mourning forever son like you have. Had I given up on love all of humanity would have too. I know it's hard for you to understand because you still think like most humans do, but you are so much more than that boy. I am your father! I have an obligation to love everyone not just my family because everyone needs to feel loved. Nothing is greater than that not even death can destroy my love for humanity."

_Eros stands up and turns towards his castle. Through the thick fog on top of the mountain walks the figure of a woman clothed in a white toga with a golden headband on her head made of swan feathers. She doesn't look any older than the day she died. _

_Eros smiles as she approaches then looks at his son again. _

Eros: "Because I continue to love the world, I was granted the greatest gift of all."

_Dr. Sexy focuses his eyes trying to make out the face of the woman approaching them. _

_He begins to cry when he sees his mother is miraculously still alive_.

Dr. Sexy: "Mother?"

_Psyche smiles at him_.

_Psyche walks up to Dr. Sexy and squeezes him_.

Psyche: "Son, you've finally come I am so happy."

_Dr. Sexy takes in the delightful lavender scent of his mother's hair. He hugs her back and smiles. _

Dr. Sexy: "You've been here all this time?"

_Psyche nods her head and strokes his back a little. _

Psyche: "Once I had you I knew I given the world a great hero. Someone who could make people feel loved and cherished just like your father did for me."

_Eros comes over to her touches her shoulder and kisses Psyche's cheek. _

Dr. Sexy: "But, I thought you were dead. I thought you were in hell."

Psyche: "I was for a time, but eventually I was resurrected again and brought here. The angel told me it's what happens to lovers when they die for those they love, even people like me. They go to be with the one they truly meant to be with it's really not as bad as you think son.

Dr. Sexy: "I can't love anymore mother. I don't have it in me."

Psyche: "Yes, you do. You just need to tap into your powers more."

_Dr. Sexy shakes his head in fear._

Dr. Sexy: "I'm too scared of what will happen if I do."

Psyche: "I was scared too when it first happened to me. The thought that I was chosen for something so much greater than myself to be the lover of such a powerful being was very frightening at first, but then I realize all I had to do was give into it. The rest takes care of itself. You're father didn't didn't kill me; he let me truly live for the first time in my life. I never would have known about all the supernatural creatures working to protect us if I hadn't chosen to be his lover."

Dr. Sexy: "What do you mean? Most of them want nothing but to destroy this planet and kill us!"

_Psyche frowns at him._

Psyche: "That is not true son. They are just as many supernatural beings working to make things better as they are making things worse. They just don't go around blabbing about it because that isn't their purpose. Eros was meant to love us. Yes, the sexual energy he embodies can be turned into sinister lusts and potent diseases, but that is not the intention of his power. If used correctly it's the most beautiful thing in the world. He passed that energy onto you son so you need to use it to help people. Give others the love that he gave me its best defense against the evil in this world."

Dr. Sexy: "How can I defeat them?"

_Eros grabs on to his son's shoulder and looks into his eyes. _

Eros: "By first loving yourself son. You've always hated where you come from and shunned me. Its time to embrace this part of you and stop fighting you're destiny son."

Dr. Sexy: "But, I love being a doctor too much to give it up."

_Eros smiles at him. _

Eros: "Then be a love doctor."

_Dr. Sexy finally laughs a bit at that._

_His father finally hugs him and Dr. Sexy sheds a tear. _

Dr. Sexy: "To be honest I may have found some people that could use some love, but I don't want to hurt them. I've tried to remain celibate for years now it's too risky."

Eros: "Its true love hurts sometimes, but you won't kill them. That's why I chose a human as my lover in the first place. I knew that once I had a son that was half human his power would provide the same love that mine does, but the strength of the union will be diminished. That is why you can have sex with people and they don't die from it. If you get a woman pregnant she will not die, but her children will be incredibly beautiful and some of the most loving people on the planet. Now that doesn't sound so awful does it?"

_Dr. Sexy thinks about what his parents have been telling him for a moment._

Dr. Sexy: "I guess not."

_Eros smiles at him and Psyche smiles too. _

Dr. Sexy: "But, what if I were to love someone that's not human."

Eros: "Like what son?"

_Dr. Sexy doesn't want to admit it his true feelings, but he has to know what will happen if he ever decides to. _

Dr. Sexy: "What if down the road I decide to choose a vampire as my lover?"

_Psyche gasps a bit then looks at her husband Eros._

Eros: "Vampires are prone to disgusting lustful behavior son. They are no longer human beings and their desires are not healthy ones. Also, vampires rarely fall in love with humans. They mostly just eat them."

Dr. Sexy: "Yes, but some do take humans as lovers on earth it happens a lot more than you would think, dad. At least it's possible."

_Eros frowns at him. _

Eros: "Perhaps, but this isn't the diary of a lovesick vampire! Vampires are mostly just gluttons low some filthy pathetic disgusting….."

_Psyche stops him from continuing his statement sensing the anger building up in her son again. _

Psyche: "What he's trying to say dear is that its you decision to choose who you give your love too, but you must realize that some of your lovers may not return your love back. The pain of unrequited love can be deadly for someone like you. It may be the only thing that can actually kill you baby."

Dr. Sexy: "Wait, so you're saying that if I give my love to a vampire and she doesn't love me back I will die?"

_Psyche looks at Eros with a worried expression._

_Eros sadly nods at him that it's exactly what can happen. _

Eros: "But, this is a ridiculous conversation right? I mean you aren't actually in love with one are you?'

Dr. Sexy: "No, of course not! This is all hypothetical."

Eros: "Good!"

_Psyche looks at her son with worry in her eyes. She can tell he's hiding something from them. _

Psyche: "Love is very strong emotion it can't be ignored for long so if you feel it then use your abilities to show it to people. That will guide you to your true love. Once you've found that person then destiny will take care of the rest. Just be careful son."

_Dr. Sexy nods at Psyche. _

Dr. Sexy: "I will mother.'

_He hugs her once more._

Eros: "Good, now I'll return you to the hospital so you can get back to your patients."

Dr. Sexy: "Yes, I really do have a lot of patients to attend to."

_Eros nods then touches his forehead and begins to hum an ancient love song again. _

Scene: Inside John's hospital room.

_Dr. Sexy closes his eyes and when he reopens them he is back inside John's room. _

_The door opens and in walks Dr. Cox. _

_Dr. Sexy takes on look at her and smiles. _

Dr. Cox: "What are you so happy about it all of sudden?"

Dr. Sexy: "Nothing, I've just been thinking."

_Dr. Cox raises one eyebrow. _

Dr. Cox: "Yeah what about?"

Dr. Sexy: "Would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime?"

_He pauses realizing that sound more like an invitation to eat him._

Dr. Sexy: "I mean to talk is all?"

_Dr. Cox stares at him for a moment. _

Dr. Cox: "Seriously?"

Dr. Sexy: "Yes, seriously."

_Dr. Cox stifles her disbelief with a chuckle. _

Dr. Cox: "I thought you'd never ask. Okay, yes."

_Dr. Sexy and Dr. Cox share a sweet excited smile. _

_He gets up off the floor and takes her hands in his hands._

Dr. Sexy: "Great, how's tomorrow night? I just have to take care of a few lose ends first. Will you come with me to the nursery I need to check on my new nephew."

_Dr. Cox smiles at him. _

Dr. Cox: "Sure, tomorrow night would be fine."

Dr. Sexy: "Will you come with me to the nursery I need to check on my new nephew."

_Dr. Cox notices a change Dr. Sexy's eyes seem a bit brighter as he smiles back at her. _

_She starts feeling excited and a bit weak in the knees, but Dr. Cox keeps her cool as they slowly walk out of the room together towards the nursery. _

Scene: Inside the Pharmacy across the street.

_Dr. Wilson takes a brown bag full of medicine bottles from the Pharmacist. _

_He turns around to look at Nurse Sullivan. _

Dr. Wilson: "Come on. We need to get back and start handing this stuff out."

_Nurse Sullivan puts her arm out to stop him from rushing off. She starts to get dizzy from a really bad headache. _

Dr. Wilson: "What's wrong Kate?"

_Nurse Sullivan reaches out for him and he grabs onto her before she falls or faints._

Nurse Sullivan: "Ow! It's my head, sometimes I get these headaches!"

_Nurse Sullivan rubs her eyes to try and focus, but the pain in her head increases. _

Dr. Wilson: "Hold on, let me grab some aspirin or do you prefer Tylenol?"

Nurse Sullivan: "Wait, no! That won't help. I just need to Ow!"

_Nurse Sullivan knees weaken and she stumbles over to a chair to sit down. _

_Dr. Wilson sits beside her. She grabs onto her head and leans her elbows on her knees trying to rub the pain in her head away with her fingertips. _

_She closes her eyes as strange images of a man with black eyes flash in front of her face. _

_The demon kidnaps Charity's baby from inside the hospital and kills a nurse. _

_A few seconds later the images disappear from her mind and Kate reopens her eyes. _

_Dr. Wilson stares at her not sure what's happening to her. _

Nurse Sullivan: "No! It's happening again!"

_She takes a couple of deep breathes._

Dr. Wilson: "What? Is the headache getting worse?"

Nurse Sullivan: "No, it's going away now."

_He looks at her very worried. _

Dr. Wilson: "Are you sure you're okay? Do you need me to get a real doctor?"

_Kate tries to smile to hide the pain from him. _

Nurse Sullivan: "I just need to rest for a few minutes."

_Nurse Sullivan leans her head down on Dr. Wilson's shoulder. _

_Dr. Wilson wraps his arm around her back pulling her closer to him._

_Nurse Sullivan takes Dr. Wilson hand and gently strokes it with her fingers_.

Nurse Sullivan: "You know I asked for your help with these yellow fever patients and I told you it was because of my parents, but Sam that isn't the whole story."

_Dr. Wilson looks down at her still confused, but he stays quiet waiting to hear more of her story_.

Nurse Sullivan: "I've never told anyone about this before and I know you're just an intern, but I feel like I can trust you."

_She pauses looking slightly afraid to open up to him. _

Nurse Sullivan: "Can I trust you Sam?"

_He nods at her and softly squeezes her hand trying to make her feel safe. _

Dr. Wilson: "Kate, its okay you can tell me anything? I swear."

_Nurse Sullivan sighs trying to relax so her headache goes away. _

Nurse Sullivan: "I'm sick Sam. I have this strange disease."

_Dr. Wilson frowns in shock and reaches for the bag of medicine preparing to open it up._

Dr. Wilson: "You must have contracted yellow fever too?"

_Nurse Sullivan shakes her head in protest. _

Nurse Sullivan: "No, that's not what I have. This happened a little over a year ago. I found out I have a rare blood deficiency called Antithrombin III Deficiency."

Dr. Wilson: "Okay."

Nurse Sullivan: "So I went to see this specialist named Dr. Lezaza and he gave me a blood transfusion because he said it would help keep my red blood cell count go back up to a health level. I thought I would be fine after that, but a few days later I started having horrible nightmares then these really bad headaches. I thought I might have been having some sort of strange reaction to the blood he gave me so I went back to the doctor's office for another check up. But, all I found was nothing."

Dr. Wilson: "You mean the doctor was gone?"

Nurse Sullivan: "No, everything was gone, the doctor, the staff, the entire building it all just disappeared. Instead some construction workers were about to build a brand new gas station there and the creepy part was that nothing had ever been there before according to everyone I talked to at the site its as if the doctor's office never existed."

_Dr. Wilson frowns at her starting to get more concerned about her health_.

Nurse Sullivan: "I know I didn't just make it up it had to be real. I got the procedure, and it worked I mean the deficiency in my blood is gone now. Even weirder there is not a trace of evidence left that I ever even had it. It's not supposed to be curable disease so I searched online for any information about Dr. Lezaza, but I couldn't find anything about him anywhere. I researched everywhere I could think of. I even went to the police to file a missing persons report, but the police weren't able to locate him."

Dr. Wilson: "Yeah that figures. Go on."

Nurse Sullivan: "Well finally for no real reason at all the headaches and nightmare just stopped for about six months. So I started thinking maybe I would be okay after all until I went out with this guy named Jesse Ramón. Dr. Cox introduced me too him in the cafeteria one afternoon. He died soon after we met, but Jesse believed in all this creepy stuff that freaked me out so bad I refuse to go out with him anymore. He leapt off his apartment building and killed himself."

_Dr. Wilson frowns and rubs her shoulders trying to calm her. _

Dr. Wilson: "What kind of creepy stuff did he believe in?"

Nurse Sullivan: "Like reapers and vampires and…."

_Dr. Wilson loudly gulps then interrupts her. _

Dr. Wilson: "and demons?"

_Nurse Sullivan nods_.

Nurse Sullivan: "Anyway so after he died I started having a few nightmares again, but this was my first really bad headache like the ones I use to have when I first went to the doctor. I usually don't have them during the day, but I guess all the excitement around here lately must be wearing me out a bit. I'm sorry to involve you in my problems Sam."

_Dr. Wilson doesn't look convinced that this is just a normal headache_.

Dr. Wilson: "No, its fine I'm glad you told me. But, I think you were poisoned by that doctor?"

_She shrugs not sure what to think or do about anymore. _

Nurse Sullivan: "I don't know maybe. I've had many nightmares about Jesse since though and he looks really scary in my head. I mean you must think I sound totally crazy. I'm just really scared."

_Dr. Wilson quickly shakes his head and takes her hands in his hands. _

Dr. Wilson: "You aren't crazy Kate trust me I can believe it, all of it."

_Dr. Wilson anxiously sighs _

_Nurse Sullivan frowns still worried. _

_She sits up to look into his eyes again. _

Nurse Sullivan: "But why? I mean you barely know me."

_For a moment he considers not telling her about what happened to him, but then Sam decides it's worth it if it makes her feel better. _

Dr. Wilson: "Because it happened to me too once."

Nurse Sullivan: "Come on you can't be serious?"

_Dr. Wilson tries to hide his face as he nods. _

Dr. Wilson: "I was a baby when a demon came into my nursery and poisoned me with demon blood. I started having nightmares and headaches too many years later. I even had visions of people about to die."

_Nurse Sullivan frowns in fear_.

Nurse Sullivan: "Why would a demon do that to you?"

Dr. Wilson: "Because he was evil son of a bitch! He hated me and my family! But, mostly it was because demons don't care who they hurt as long as they can use us for their own selfish sick purpose."

Nurse Sullivan: "I never wanted to believe it was possible. I mean demons aren't supposed to be real."

_Nurse Sullivan frowns _

Dr. Wilson: "Yeah well, I'm afraid it gets worse. If you are having nightmares it's probably because something bad is about to happen around here Kate. What have you been seeing?"

Nurse Sullivan: "I saw the baby we just delivered. Eric well he was being carried towards the elevator by Jesse, but it was just."

_Dr. Wilson interrupts her. _

Dr. Wilson: "Jesse's coming here?"

_Nurse Sullivan nods at him_.

Nurse Sullivan: "Yes and he had these really strange dark eyes."

Dr. Wilson: "How dark?"

Nurse Sullivan: "Really dark black eyes."

_Dr. Wilson stands up immediately ready to go. _

Dr. Wilson: "We have to get to the nursery now!"

Nurse Sullivan: "No! I mean what I saw wasn't real Sam. It can't be."

Dr. Wilson: "Yes it is! Eric is in danger! We have to go!"

_Dr. Wilson grabs her hand and pulls her up. They both rush out of the pharmacy back towards the hospital to check on the baby. _


End file.
